


To Save a Hawke

by PlaTekla



Series: Makers Maidens [2]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Author has tendency to flights of fancy, Dancing, Death, Everybody gets a ship, F/M, Food, Mayhem, Music, Not Beta Read, OC's everywhere - Freeform, inaccuracies guaranteed
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-04
Updated: 2018-11-12
Packaged: 2019-08-17 13:30:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 17
Words: 39,176
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16517402
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PlaTekla/pseuds/PlaTekla
Summary: The true Maker has returned to Thedas and she isn't happy. Thirty thousand years ago she tore her soul in two hoping to create a world that would produce her equal, her love, her soul mate. Ten thousand years ago she left Thedas with a heavy heart, her soul mate never manifesting. Closing her eyes, wings wrapped about her, she slept in the eternal darkness that she had emerged from so long ago. That is until today, screams shattered the darkness and they all cried for one thing, salvation and they were coming from Thedas. What she finds there is a betrayal she can never forgive. The one that had vowed to champion Thedas in her absence took the knowledge and power she had been given and instead of protecting Thedas made herself a Goddess along with a Pantheon of false Gods. The All Mother, Goddess of Creation and Justice would regret breaking her oath to Rajasha Ashani. Given many titles by many people Ashani only acknowledged two and both were earned. Rajasha from Padua, High Oracle, Mother of the Blade Maidens and one of the Eternal Guardians that Ashani included in every world she created. The other is Sister, forged through time with her Eternal Guardians.





	1. World Building

*First in the Makers Maidens series*

 

Main field party: Ashani (Hooked Swords/throwing daggers), Garret Hawke (Staff), Varric Tethras (Bianca), Cassandra Pentaghast (Sword/Shield), Falon'Din (Swords), Rasa Moaris (Kusarigama/Shuriken), Bull (Great Axe), Dorian (Staff), Maxwell Trevelyan (Warrior-Great Sword/Inquisitor), Kalatyth Durra (Staff), Midha Banereast (Swords, throwing daggers, hair pins and anything pointy), Dirthamen (Rapier)

12 party members once everyone is recruited

LI's:

Ashani - Garret

Kalatyth - Varric

Midha - Dirthamen

Rasa - Falon'Din

Cassandra - Maxwell

Bull - Dorian

 

World Building:

 

The Maidens:

Ashani Brezune - Creator of worlds which means she's as old as time itself, meaning old.

Rasa Moaris - Eternal Soul Guardian of Earth the first ever created which means she's old too, just not as old as Ashani. Her purpose, as all Soul Guardians is to prepare the souls that came to her when they weren't among the living. She could see the flaws of each, some merely bent or twisted from what they experienced during their life. Others were broken and required more extensive repairs before they could be reborn. After fulfilling her purpose for over three billion years she wanted to see how they lived. Ashani agreed to her request but only after years of training with swords. Once Ashani said she could teach her no more she left. Traveling the worlds observing everything but never actually stepping out of the shadows to experience life.

Midha Banereast - Eternal Soul Guardian of Nirn, the second ever created but the first to explore the world of the living. After years of training with Ashani she was gifted her Swords and told to stay in touch with a hug and smile. Midha however didn't hesitate to step from the shadows especially if she knew she could prevent a senseless act of violence as well as enjoy the exhilaration she felt when she lost herself to music.

Kalatyth Durra - Eternal Climate Guardian of Azeroth, her purpose as all Climate Guardians is to maintain a balance of the Tides and Seasons. With the gift of foretelling to be aware of changes due to polarity shifts within the Universe along with the ability to heal any life form. After several thousand years of doing so she finally accepted Ashanis offer to travel with her, she knew Ashani would continue to ask until she acquiesced. Upon leaving Azeroth she lost her ability of foretelling but maintained her powers of the elements and healing. After traveling with Ashani to several worlds and witnessing her create a new one she named Eorzea Kalatyth decided to make a home for herself on Nirn.

 

Thedas:

HOF - Solona Amell, Mage turned hero when she made the ultimate sacrifice to save Thedas from the 5th Blight (sided with mages). Alistair is a very single Ruler of Fereldon (hardened through gameplay) swore he would never love anyone other than Solona.

Viscount Garret Hawke - Mage, sided with Templars, fought and killed the Arishock, romanced Isabella which ended with his heart broken when she chose a boat over him, killed Anders, Carver is a Templar (currently missing), sided with Larius (Legacy DLC), giving Seneshal Bran authority to act on his behalf he decided to leave Kirkwall to do some soul searching of his own.


	2. Returning

Cloaked in shadow I soared across Thedas not believing what I was seeing, the more I saw and felt the more my anger took hold. If this wasn't Thedas I would destroy it but, it was Thedas. Thedas is my only chance to have someone that would accept all that I am and I them as we were cut from the same cloth per say. I needed to find Mythal, all the Titans save two were dead, where there should have been pure magic emanating from the flow of their blood there was a corruption unlike anything I've seen, turning it red like an infection around an open wound. Replacing them was easy enough but it would take almost a thousand years for them to mature allowing magic to flow again as it should. A barrier had been erected preventing spirits from walking with everyone else using a magic that shouldn't exist, this is not what Thedas should feel like let alone look like. "Padua could show me what's happened since I left", veering toward the concealed island located southwest Llomerryn. Seeing the Amaranthine Ocean on the horizon I descend, inhaling deeply closing my eyes at the first scent of the sea that encompasses the place I considered home for over 600 years while training as one of Padua's Blade Maidens, Siena. Padua's smile widening as she watched me land. With my feet on the ground I morph to my human form leaving the shadows. Walking toward where Padua stood gesturing with her hands looking up to the skies while saying "Took you long enough to get here, I knew you would show up before these fools destroyed us all, now where's my hug". As I hugged her I couldn't stop the tears from falling, "What's happened, I mean I've seen the damage, but I need to know what's transpired since I left, whatever it is it shouldn't have occurred I empowered someone with the knowledge and power to protect the Titans before I left, but I've been unable to locate her." Padua’s arms loosen, and she takes my hands, her smile falls, and she turns toward her house, "Come, there is much you have missed, I will get you up to date then you can finish what you've started." Entering her house which consisted of one room with an open fire pit in the center surrounded by cushions for sitting and sleeping, she lets go of my hand and motions me to sit. "I'll make us some tea while you tell me what you've been up to then after a couple sips, I'll get you caught up" she says with a small smile that never reaches her eyes. Nodding my head in agreement I sit crossing my legs and share the events that transpired since last I saw her. Taking the cup, she offered me I take a sip, "mmmmm, I have certainly missed this" closing my eyes I savor the tasty blend as I drink deeply. "So, you came across a young woman you empathized with and with her oath to protect the Titans as well as champion the people by showing that even a, what did you say she said she was, a bakers daughter", nodding my head, "Yes, and her vhenan the Chieftains’ first born and by their guidelines she was unworthy of bonding with him" I answer. "And though he was her vhenan was she his" she asked, raising one eyebrow, nodding again in response putting my cup down. “Yes, I asked that myself, she is trustworthy her heart sang true", "I see, well let's get this over with so you can explode and tend to the wounds this world has suffered", she said reaching out her hand palm up, placing my hand in hers palm down, the transfer of information begins. As the events of the past ten thousand years went through my mind my anger rising to levels I have never felt before. She had betrayed me, within ten years after leaving her and her vhenan had slain their village, their own families included only to turn around and build their Pantheon in an empire they called Elvhenan. Destroying Sanctuary to create their seats of power, I needed to go to the Fade, that's what they called what was on the other side of the barrier I detected, that they called the Veil. I had to check on the spirits, what happened to them with Sanctuary being destroyed, I was overwhelmed with so many emotions I didn't know where to begin. Feeling Padua's hand on my shoulder I look up, our eyes locking, “I will wipe her from existence" I say through my teeth. "I know you will do what's right for not only Thedas but for everyone involved", she says as she takes me into her arms and holds me rocking, tears streaming down my face but I'm not crying, I'm too pissed to be crying. I feel her fingers brush away the tears as she says "It is because of the Veil that you did not feel the Bird of Preys arrival, it is also because of the Veil that he is unaware of what he truly is to not only this world but to the others as well", cupping my face in her hands as I just stare at her not registering what she was saying, "I have to contact Kala, Rasa and Midha if this weren't Thedas I would have destroyed it but I still have this foolish notion that one day", sighing I turn my head from her touch, standing I walk outside, mentally calling my sisters asking them for their help in cleaning up the mess I've allowed Thedas to become. Yes, I was betrayed and Mythal would rue the day she broke her oath to me but ultimately the fault is my own, for trusting her. Looking up seeing the Veil, I can't just evaporate it in one shot the chaos that would create would be worse than when it was placed. Shaking my head and looking down to the ground I feel Padua squeeze my shoulder from behind me, turning me to face her she says "did you not hear me Rajasha Brezune, off in your head like when you first came here to take up a blade, I see that in the years you were gone you've reverted to your old ways", "What, my apologies Padua it's just with all of this" gesturing with my hands to everything before us. Laughing she steps closer to me and takes my face into her hands pulling me close to her face, our noses almost touching "I said, it is because of the Veil that you did not feel the Bird of Preys arrival, it is because of the Veil that he is unaware of what he truly is to not only this world but to the others as well". Absorbing what she said, I blink in disbelief reaching over to rub the mark that Padua herself put there, "but that is the mark of the one that would be my Victor not the other half of my soul", tightening her hold my face she gets closer and now our noses are touching "and why would your Victor not be the one that matches your soul, hmmmmm?" stepping back she hugs me kissing my cheek, "Now go, he is out there somewhere lost even onto himself, his life has not been kind to him Ashani he like you has felt the barb of betrayal but unlike you, his heart has been broken in every way possible". I search her eyes, "but I, you mean" Padua's smile widens, "Open your heart Rajasha and soar the skies again, you will find him" taking another step back she points the southwest "Go, not only Thedas needs saving but so does he". I rush her and wrap arms tightly around her, "thank you Padua, I'll return as soon as I can". Turning and walking in the direction she pointed I conceal myself and take flight. I should feel elation, but I cannot, too much has happened, so much to do and now I find that the one that this world even existed for is not only lost to himself but broken. If only I had stayed another ten thousand years none of this would be happening. I felt a thrum in my chest, following its pull I see a lone figure standing on the cliff overlooking the ocean, a horse grazing between him and the tree line. It's him I know it, I feel it even if faintly. Circling around the area I decide to watch from the trees, remaining concealed I take human form and approach what is his camp. From behind a tree I watch as he stares out at the water, the sun setting creating an array of colors around him. Within moments the sky is cast in darkness, he sat down stretching his legs out, laying back on his elbows never taking his eyes off the water. I must've stood there for over an hour watching him, he hasn't moved. I really wanted him to come back to camp so I could see his face, would he talk to his horse, what did his voice sound like. He was certainly tall and broad, a warrior’s physique for sure but I could sense magic within him. My stomach flips as he starts to sit up, he's coming back to camp, I'll be able, wait what's he doing. He bent his knees up draping his arms over his knees, releasing a breath I didn't realize I had been holding I curse myself for my foolishness. Just walk up to him and say.... Shit, arrrrrgh you're not some addle brained fool, you're a grown woman just walk up and introduce yourself. Moving around to the outer perimeter of his camp I step from the shadows and approach him. Mentally counting the distance between us, when I'm ten feet from he still hasn't moved.

 

"Do you get this lost often" I ask, he turns his head to inspect me. I freeze as his eyes take in my form from head to toe, bird of prey indeed I've never felt so bare in my life, as he raises his eyes back to mine, he stands and takes 4 steps toward me and is close enough to reach out and touch. Never taking his eyes off mine, nor I his. "Actually, I was waiting for you to try and steal my horse but, I see that wasn't your goal in hiding in the trees by my camp", crossing his arms he glances towards his horse and back to me. Lowering his arms and placing one behind his back he starts to walk past me, no wait, not past me, he starts to slowly circle me, if I were common brigand, I might feel threatened, but I am not so wasn't. "Mind telling me what your goal is" he asked as he continues to circle me, I decide to look at the moon’s reflection upon the water. "I have no goal other than to break you of your reverie that you appeared to be lost in, I noticed your camp and thought to wait for you to make your way back to it before introducing myself but it appeared that you were in no hurry to do so, so I approached you here instead of there". He stopped in front me when I began talking, I was still gazing at the water but could feel his gaze as if seeking a lie. After a few moments he raises his hands and says, "Well, here I am and here you are", I looked at him then placing my hands behind my back and allowing some tension to leave my stance and quickly smile looking back to the moons reflection "yes, here we are" I say slightly shaking my head, taking a few steps closer toward to the water, away from him. I sit down stretching my legs out in front of me and rest on my hands never taking my eyes off the water. I hear him let out a sound what could be considered a snicker, "didn't you say your goal was to introduce yourself once I returned to camp but decided to approach me here because I was taking too long by your standards", he was standing directly behind me now. "No, I did not. I said my goal was to break you out your reverie that you appeared to be lost in and that I thought to introduce myself to you there". He laughed, it was a small one, but I liked the sound of it and hoped to hear more of them. "Ah, that you did. I've grown accustomed to people not saying what they mean or meaning what they say that I try my best to hear between their words". I nod my head in agreement as he sits down next to me resuming his previous position with his forearms on his bended knees. I chance to look at him and find him watching the water, I look back to water, leaning forward bending my knees and wrapping arms around my legs "I've found that often myself, though I have to admit I have only experienced the disappointment of someone’s betrayal to the truth of their words once and that was just before spotting you". He made a guttural sound that made me look back at him, our eyes met with a small smile I looked back to the water. "So, how did they betray you", I hah'd shaking my head, "I was an impatient fool thinking my only recourse would be to get away from everything, only for a time mind you I'm not one to run away I just felt the need to have what I call a self-induced pity party for one. As I was leaving I met someone and gave them something very dear to me, they vowed to honor what I'd given them" tilting my head back I looked up to the moons, "when I returned to the only place I've ever considered home I learned that no sooner had I left they betrayed their oath to me", stretching back out resting on my hands. "Ultimately it is my fault for even considering giving them what I did, something like that I should have only trusted one person with but, I had not met them yet". He stretched out resting on his elbows, "and who is it you would trust with what you gave". Turning my head to look at him as I answer, "the one that would claim me as their own and I them, the one that carries the other half of my soul", nodding his head and looking up to the sky I looked back to water. "I can see how that would certainly disappointment someone but, to blame yourself for it will do you more harm than the actual betrayal". I laid back folding my hands on my stomach looking up to the stars, hahing I say, "I have no intention of harming myself, when I find them, they will know the truth of the pain they've caused". Rolling over unto my stomach raising up on elbows I look him over, "So, what are you getting away from" I ask. He looked at me and cocked his head to side with a half-smile, "what makes you think I'm getting away from something and not actually heading to a specific destination". Pulling at blades of grass to occupy my hands, "well, in my experience if someone has a specific destination they travel as close to a direct route as possible to get there in a timely fashion and considering there is nothing within miles of this spot in any direction I can only guess that you have intentionally sought this spot to get away from something or someone, perhaps even both but, that's just what I've experienced from my time traveling". Pushing myself up I stand turning toward the water. "It's a nice night to sleep under the stars, I should go so you can get some rest to continue on to your destination". Turning towards the trees I took two steps before he stood before me blocking my path, I looked up at him raising an eyebrow in question. "I, uhh just wanted to thank you for not stealing my horse and for pulling me out of my thoughts I admit I was even thinking about jumping in there”, pointing to the water with his chin “and letting the fish bite on what's left of me considering everyone else has had their fill". I wasn't sure if I wanted to laugh or cry, I chose laughter reaching up and patting his chest just over his heart, "Not everyone has gotten a bite of you, Bird of Prey, and I would feel put off if you did that, for I am someone am I not"? Tilting my head smiling at him nodding my head I walked around him. I was about six feet from him when I heard him say, "You would travel alone at this time of night". Turning, walking backward meeting his eyes I smiled, "I not only would but prefer to do so, especially at this time of night" with that I turned and whistled, walking up to the horse that presented himself to me I mounted him turning him to face the one that would be my Victor with a smile, "‘til we meet again Bird of Prey, may truth guide your blade and good health be yours". Nodding my head, turning the horse in the direction I needed to go. I hear him call out "if you won’t give me your name will you at least tell me your destination, should I find myself there I would like to ensure that you made it safely", calling over my shoulder "Haven is my destination, in case you haven't heard there's a nasty hole in the sky threatening to tear Thedas asunder", stopping the horse I twisted around to look at him more fully, "I for one will offer my swords to the cause and perhaps if I'm lucky I'll also find the one who betrayed me". Facing forward I gave the proud steed leave to carry me out of sight as we sped off into night.


	3. The Pantheon

Approaching Ostagar I sense my sister’s presence and land where I see them gathered waiting for me. Rasa remaining concealed so that only an eternal being could see her, Midha standing next to her arms around Rasa’s shoulders and Kala standing in front of them. They were certainly a sight for sore eyes, though we had worked together on various worlds we have never all come together like this. Concern in each of their eyes as I walk to them trying my best to hug them all at once. "I'm happy you all came, I wasn't sure you would but as you can see this is a complicated instance". Kala burst out laughing, "Is that you call this place, complicated instance, I could think of better words to describe what I've seen here", Midha not one for small talk chimes in, "why are we all here, from what I've seen I would think you would just recreate it, you've obviously made a miscalculation somewhere". We all sit around the fire that they had built, Rasa sitting behind me playing with my hair, "I can't just recreate it", looking into the dancing flames I explain how and why Thedas came to be. "So, there you have it. That is why we're all here". "Any traces of this Mythal and her merry men", Kala asks, "I too am looking forward to meeting the one that would do this not just to you but to all these people, it's unimaginable. I thought Earth was bad but this, this is", trailing off Midha looks the flames shaking her head. Rasa, finished playing with my hair or rather styling it in a loose upswept bun leaving wisps catching the breeze leans over my shoulder, "She is not whole it is why you cannot locate her, she took something from Geldauran using it to give herself what I can only guess to be a sense of eternal life, never facing the trials of the Soul Guardian". "But, Geldauran is the Soul Guardian here, what did she take from her", standing and turning to face her, "Rasa, what have you learned". "This Mythal didn't take it personally, she sent someone to retrieve a larger trophy but only managed to take her eye and not her entire head". "What! Are you saying that Geldauran is actually missing an eye and that Mythal has it in her possession and this why I cannot locate her"? Rasa slowly shaking back and forth, "Not precisely, though Geldi is currently down one eye it is not the reason you cannot locate this Mythal. As I said she not whole, she is as fragmented as Geldi's eye, she imbued her essence into it then shattered it scattering the pieces across this world", reaching to remove a small pouch from her belt she holds it for me. Opening it and pouring the contents into my hand I inspect the fragments of what appears to be a splintered blood red gem. "This", holding my palm upward toward Rasa, "this is Geldi's eye"? Nodding Rasa barely whispers, "Yes, though there is still a missing piece. I have tracked it in multiple directions, when I visited Geldi as I always pay my respects to the Soul Guardian of each world I visit I asked her what happened, and she told me, I told her I would retrieve it for her and she would be whole again. It was she that insisted I call her Geldi before I left", standing Rasa began to pace around the fire with slow steps, staring into flames. "I have come close to the last piece but it's as if it senses me in the shadow and evades my reach, I find myself growing frustrated by it". "Did the other pieces move when you came upon them", Kala indicated to the pieces still displayed in my hand. "No", slowly shaking her takin her bottom lip between her thumb and first finger tugging at it, a sign of her growing frustration. Nodding in acceptance, "well if ya ask me I'd say it's alive but, ya didn't. I'd even go so far as to say that this Mythal will be attached to it but, that is my belief", Kala adds while twisting strands of her hair. An act she did when becoming anxious. I looked to Midha who had remained quiet to find her running her fingers along the blade of one of her swords, noticing that the three of us were watching her motions stopped, "What? I'm just waiting for you three to stop theorizing so we can hunt this bitch down". Turning my attention to the pieces in my hand I willed them back together and sure enough there was a missing slither. Kala laughing and nodding her head agreement, "Aye, I admit I too am looking forward to seeing this one". Rasa's voice carried on the breeze, so only we could hear her, "there are more of them, it was the one called Andruil that took it". Exchanging gazes with each of my sisters I resolutely nod my head with a grin, "then shall we get this party started"? Kala laughing shaking her head, "'spose that's why we're here, no time like the present", Midha standing and sheathing her sword "'bout fucking time", the three of us turn to Rasa who is slightly nodding her head still pulling at her bottom lip.

 

As we entered the Fade following the pull of Geldi's eye I looked around, Sanctuary. That's where we needed to be, "this way, I have the perfect venue in mind for this reunion of self-proclaimed gods". Standing inside what was once Sanctuary I noticed the opulence it reeked, curling my upper lip in distaste. Midha let out a whistle, "they sure didn't go with generic brands did they, damn is that one pure opal", walking over to one of the god thrones she ran her fingers over it, "shit Ash, this is top quality stuff here even the Russian's on Earth would be envious" casting a glare at her, she shrugged her shoulders, "'jus sayin". "Yes, well this was Sanctuary, created for the spirits of this place, somewhere they would be able to call their home. Everyone deserves a place they can to go to feel safe, unhindered by the strains of what others would subject them to", with that I willed Sanctuary back to original purpose. With the Breach and the Rifts that kept opening they would need this place now more than ever, so many already pulled through the veil and twisted. "Aye, this is more your style" Kala says with a nod of approval. Focusing on the eye I now held in my closed hand I close my eyes feeling the tendrils connected to it. There were ten of them, following each with my mind’s eye I came to each end. Observing each being I found, all were paired with another except four and two of those were on the other side of the Veil. I'd leave them there and seek them later, the ones I was more interested in were here in the Fade hidden behind not only a concealment but a binding spell as well, all but one that is. Maintaining my hold on those tendrils I open my eyes and look to my sisters, "I have our guest list prepared", "Ash, you may want to look at these before you" Kala said indicating to the eight orbs displayed on the table. Reaching out and brushing my fingertips across each one I looked at her, "how" I asked. "As you well know those are living beating hearts of those Titans you told us about, after you shared the nature of them it wasn't hard to find them". Nodding in acceptance I look around the table to make sure everything was in place, placing my hands on the back of one of the chairs that I'd arranged around the half circular table. "If you three will join me over there", pointing to the couches and chairs arranged in front of the fireplace, “I will put the finishing touches here", indicating the table as I walked around it so that I was facing it. As they joined me Kala to my right, Midha to my left and Rasa opting to sit on the arm of chair back and to the right of me. Manifesting a feast for these would be gods I say, "before our guest arrive, I would like for us all to conceal ourselves" Kala let out a laugh looking me from head to toe shaking head, "what are you up to Ash, this isn't like that one time in Dalaran is it". "No, but close. I need to see their reaction to not only this place but to each other, when I found each at the ends of this", holding up the pouch that contained Geldi's eye "I found myself with only more questions and I need answers, not all of them are what I initially thought them to be". Tucking the pouch under my chest piece so it touched my skin. "Alright, let's do this", with all of us in shadow I solidify the tendrils I held and pull.

 

Watching as they all appeared, having them seated next to the ones they had been with, except the ones that were alone. The man I placed at the end to my right and the woman that wasn't bound nor hidden I put before them all, taking a step toward them I realized who she was and stopped. Mythal, inhaling deeply so I didn't burst from the shadow to end her then and there I felt a hand rubbing back, another stroking my hair while a third squeezed my shoulder in reassurance. Looking at my sisters with concern in their eyes I couldn't help but smile. Voices broke our reverie, several "Mother's" along with a few "Mythal's" reached my ears as turned back to the scene before me. Some looking at the woman before them in awe, others in disgust. The lone man shook his head sneering at her "I should've known you were behind all this, so what great plan do you have now". Mythal's back straightened her head turning as she looked at the occupants of the chairs, "Which of you brought me here and why, I will have answers" she demanded. I began to move forward stepping past her, turning to face her, this was not the woman I met all those years ago. What was before me was an abomination and shouldn't exist, that's when I felt the missing piece of Geldi's eye, searching her body I located it just above her left breast. Oh, how I wanted to reach and pull it from her. The sound of proclamations of innocence to what she accused them of broke my thoughts and I turned back to the ones still seated at the table save three. The two men I had found together had moved from the table standing the left of it, one leaning against the serving table observing the events unfold before him while other was standing faced toward him. They had similar features, though they looked alike the power they held were as different as their coloring. Falon'Din and Dirthamen then, when I found them the dark one was in what I suppose they called Uthenara as he didn't appear to be dead but nor was, he breathing. The lone man was pacing to the right of the table, "you will have answers will you, I believe I asked a question first", he stopped pacing as he faced her sneer growing as he looked at her, "Vhenan" he growled at her. Elgar'nan, her vhenan. I approached him taking in his appearance stepping around him a brushed my fingertips over the back of his shoulders, learning everything that had ever transpired in this lifetime. "You poor man, she betrayed you as well", I whisper. "Why are we here mother and how did you manage wake Falon'Din”, so the dark one was Falon’Din I think to myself, “I tried everything possible even Dirthamen sought answers from the Nameless ones before we found ourselves imprisoned by your magic", walking to the woman that sat next to the man that had dwarva characteristics but on a larger scale trailing my fingers over his back, then hers continuing my path I took in the lives of the remaining ones seated at the table. Walking over to the two standing next to each other I noticed Falon’Dins eyes looking intently at something, following his gaze I see Rasa who had decided to kneel backward on the couch with her elbows propped on the back, her head in her hands watching the events like she would a movie, she caught my eyes and smiled, "you know the only thing missing is the popcorn right" she said, Midha laughed "don't forget the raisinettes". I looked back to Falon’Din who's attention was now focused on the dark haired woman who spoke, his sister Sylaise the man next to her was June, "I guess I should thank you for that mother", he spoke turning his head to look at Mythal "but, I find that having my mother’s soul escape my grasp no matter how tightly I tried to hold it as she died in my arms only to then be impaled by her lap dog before explanation could be given reason enough for you to forgive my rudeness". I watched as Falon'Din sat back in chair he arrived in putting his elbows on the table and lowering his forehead to his hand, "is there purpose for all of this mother or will you allow me to return to the only peace I’ve found", raising his head gesturing to the fare spread before them. Mythal’s laughter erupted throughout the room as she began slowly pacing in front of the table. Looking over the ones seated there, "why are you asking me dear boy, why not ask the responsible party for it is not I that brought you all here let alone pull you from the embrace of your darkness", waving her hand motioning to the others in the room. "Mother, please" Andruil sneered at Mythal "just tell us what you want of us, so we can be done with it and move on". Mythal turned on Andruil "I told you to never call me that unless others outside of those present were within hearing, I am not your mother. You can thank your father for that, I should've slain you with the whore the birthed you" she yelled. Everyone dropping their heads except Andruil and Elgar'nan who took steps toward Mythal raising his fist only to find himself frozen in place, Andruil glaring at Mythal with eyes that could melt ice. Mythal’s laughter filled the room once more as she looked at Elgar'nans frozen state, "what my heart, no fight left in you? Sit down so we can figure this out" she said while taking in the room for the first time since her arrival. "I can't move" he said through his teeth.


	4. The Depths of Betrayal

Stepping from the shadows while adorning the clothing I had worn when I met Mythal, I appeared three feet behind her facing the table, "that would be because this is Sanctuary, I'm sure some of you have already attempted to use you powers to no avail", at the sound of my voice Mythal turned eyes widening, I smiled. "You, you aren't supposed to be here. I haven't called you" Mythal says in disbelief. I stepped past her looking at everyone now looking at me, "as I was saying before I was so rudely interrupted by the All Mother, Goddess of Creation and Justice, this place is Sanctuary. You'll find that not only are your powers negated but any acts of physical violence will be met with the results you see here", pointing to Elgar'nan. "The effects will wear off as soon as he no longer has the intent to physically harm her", gesturing to Mythal with my thumb as she still stood behind me. Multiple "who are you" could be heard to which I replied, "who am I indeed, you should all know of me at least but it appears that my existence is not the only thing your All Mother coveted for her own and kept hidden from you", turning and stepping back so that with a turn of my head I could see the ones seated at the table and Mythal. Looking at Mythal I began pacing in front of the table, "care to do the honors Mythal", stopping in my tracks tilting my head as if in momentary contemplation. Seeing her lip curl back, I place my arms behind my back to refrain myself beating the woman within an inch of her life. Resuming my steps dropping my head to look at the pattern on the rug, "no, I suppose you wouldn't or rather couldn't because only a person with honor could act upon it, hmmmmm, that leaves us with quiet the conundrum doesn't it" pausing in my strides I express my eureka idea with my body language. "Aha, I've got it. If everyone will please take a seat, that includes you All Mother", pointing to the chair that none had occupied. "I believe my sisters made an interesting observation while we watched you all flounder about trying to figure out why you are here and by whom such a feat could be accomplished. I can only speak by own observation of course but it seems rather unanimous that you all believe that Mythal, the All Mother, Goddess of Creation and Justice held the answers. Granted she has hidden much knowledge from you all that I would have preferred her to share and yet shared partial knowledge with you that I would have preferred her not to", with that I manifested the eight orbs Kala had retrieved allowing them to hover over the table. "My sister Kala retrieved these as I was tracking all of you so that I could pull you here". At the mention of her name Kala stepped from the shadows crossing her arms looking at each person, June snickered "A Dwarf, doubtful, there isn't a drop of Titan blood in her and lacks the power to perform the tracking spell that would require". Kala shadow stepped to the table to where she stood directly in front of June locking her eyes on him "Aye, you're correct on two accounts. Dwarven I am and No, I don't have a drop of a Titans blood in me nor would I want it, don't need it and neither do any of you" she turned her gaze to the occupants of table then back to June. "All of you with your gluttonous ways and what you've all done and allowed to be done to this world is downright despicable, and it isn’t all 'cause of the that", she pointed and looked at Mythal, "abomination of life, your own ancestors”, her eyes locking once more to June’s “wanting more than what was meant for'em to have went so far as to breed with the Titans or at least attempt to, do you have any idea how many women of your kin died trying to produce what you are", a sound of distaste leaving her "and that's just one small little drop of mist in the ocean of fuck ups that the people of Thedas have done, as far my power and skill of spells I assure they exist and are very real, and unlike you and yours I am as my creator made me, not some twisted half breed like you". The sound of clapping caught my attention turning to find Midha striding up to Kala placing her arm around her shoulders beaming a bright smile at her, "Ash always said you had a pair of balls to rival a high dragon, I will never doubt her words again", leaning down she kissed Kala on the cheek and went back to lean against the couch next to where Rasa was still watching everything, I looked at Rasa and she slowly shook her head, nodding acceptance I turn my attention my back to the ones seated at the table. "As you guessed this," wrapping my arm around Kala "is my sister Kala and that" turning to point at Midha, "is my sister Midha, and before any comments or questions are made, no we aren't blood sisters. Our bonds have formed through time and I for one could not cherish them more even if they were of my blood. There is however one more sister that is here and though you all cannot see or hear her I would be remiss to not acknowledge her presence, Rasa is very dear to me as she is the first that I considered my sister". "Why can't we see or hear her" Ghilan'nain asked, smiling in Rasa's direction I turned to answer, "because you are not an eternal being, immortality does not permit you to see or hear that which an Eternal wish to conceal". Pulling out the pouch that contained Geldi's eye opening it so that I could show it to them "she, Rasa that is. Visited the Eternal Guardian of Souls when she arrived to Thedas as per her custom when she visits a new world only to find out that one of you had been directed to retrieve the Guardians head" looking at Andruil I continue, "only that didn't work out as planned but with this" holding up the gem like eye again I looked at Mythal "You were able grant yourself a semblance of what you truly wanted, tilting my head watching her "was proclaiming yourself the Goddess of Creation not enough, manipulating the man you claimed as your vhenan while riding his desire knowing full well he would grant you anything, proclaiming him as the God to your Goddess. He doesn't even know the truth of what happened to your own village Mythal, how long did you think a person could be controlled and manipulated before they turned on you. That the man lasted as long as he did is testimony to not only his fortitude but his honor to the vows he spoke to you when you bonded, you could've learned much from him but you chose all of this instead even if it meant breaking your oath to me, the one that granted you the knowledge and bit of power to accomplish what you vowed to do". "What do mean you granted her knowledge and a bit of power, who are you exactly", taking a deep breath I look to Dirthamen who had asked the question. "What I mean is I imparted knowledge about Thedas to her that no being should ever have save myself and the one Thedas was created for to begin with, as far as the bit power I gave her perhaps a visual will do best", looking around the room I notice a large bookcase and point to it "there, does everyone see that bookcase", looking at each of them for acknowledgment "good, now let's say that the power I have is that bookcase hmmmm", looking at them each again I wave my hand even though I didn't need to but this was a visual exercise after all. The bookcase shattered into many broken pieces and I walked over to it pushing pieces around with my foot, bending over I pick up a splinter sized piece and made my way back to the table examining the piece I held in palm. Picking it up between with my nails where I snipped off a piece of one end "ahhh, there we go", placing the splinter back in my hand I walked the length of the table holding it out, so everyone could see it. "This represents the power I granted your All Mother", turning and pointing back to the bookcase that was now whole save the splinter in my hand "while that is the power, I possess", giggles erupted from where Kala, Midha and Rasa were, and I smiled at them. "In answer to your last question I am Rajasha Ashani Brezune, you may call me Ashani or Rajasha Brezune and perhaps after learning the truth to the depths of Mythal's betrayals, not just to me but to you all including the people of Thedas some of you may in time come to call me Ash", "what you're going to let them live", snapping around to see Midha coming toward me, "Midha, they are victims to her depravity just as I am, I have read their lives and have decided to let them choose their own fates, but not before they see the truths that are Mythal", asking for understanding as I look at her. "Fine, but I'm getting one slice into her before you do whatever it is you have planned" she walks to Mythal leaning over, "you're lucky it's her judging your fate, you twisted fuck" with that she walked to the book shelf and retrieved a book only to throw herself down on the couch causing Rasa's elbows to slip off the back of the couch, losing the hold she had on her face she stood up standing on the couch glaring down at Midha who looked up at her with a smile, "you know Ash doesn't like it when you stand on the furniture" turning her attention back to her book. Rasa looks to me and I just shake my head turning my attention back to the ones still seated at the table, "please help yourselves", gesturing the food "as I said in the beginning it was my sisters that gave me the inspiration of how to reveal the truth to you all and considering it's highly unlikely any of you will get the full truth from Mythal, I've decided to present it to you in movie form. On Earth, the first world I created they have something called movies. I will show all I am able, some memories you'll see are of others that you may or may not recognize. All I ask is that you refrain from any questions or comments until after the projection of memories is complete, I would also ask my sisters to impart anything of relevance to these truths but only if they are comfortable in doing so." "You bitch give it back, I'm reading that", everyone’s attention turned to the sound of Midha's voice, Rasa apparently using one of the Kusarigama she trained herself to use after seeing them had snatched the book from Midha's hands and was in the process of removing the blade from the book when Midha grabbed hold of one the veils Rasa hung from her waist, Rasa in her attempt to step out of her reach dropped the book with her Kusarigama still embedded in it. Both objects now visible to all in the room I could hear intakes of surprise as gasps came from the table, Midha successfully snatched a veil off revealing it as well tossing it up into the air when Rasa moved to retaliate against her sister for tearing her veil, I saw it coming and could have stopped the fall of the veil or called out to them to cease but couldn't bring myself to do either as I looked at Kala who looked at me with a knowing smile. The veil floated down over Rasa and as it touched her form briefly showing the parts of her it touched before slipping back into the shadows. The immortals would certainly see enough for them to accept the fact that she was indeed there. Walking over and bending down a gripped the handle Kusarigama raising it up with book still attached. Removing it from the book I stepped into the shadows with it handing it back to its owner, "time for popcorn wouldn't you say". Manifesting a bowl of popcorn for her and raisinettes for Midha, "you two play nice or you won’t get to stay for the finale". Stepping out of the shadows I looked to our guest, "sibling rivalry gotta love it huh, please as I said before help yourselves to the food, I'd hate for it to go to waste and hold any questions or comments until the memories are complete". I dimmed the lighting and manifested a projection screen and allowed the memories to flow from me.


	5. Fate of the Pantheon

Expecting to be bombarded with the sounds of vindictiveness filling the space when I brought the lights back up after the last memory faded. Instead I found myself looking at seven truly broken people. Then from what would appear to be thin air pieces of popcorn began to fly straight towards Mythal, I turned to look at Rasa but, she was ignoring me. She slowly paced toward Mythal taking one piece at a time and darting them at the All Mother, I would have laughed if the situation weren't as bad as it was. I suppose it could be worse, she could be throwing her shuriken at the woman instead of popcorn. When she was within touching distance, she tipped to remainder of her popcorn over Mythal's head allowing it to rain down on the would-be Goddess, Midha having no sense of decorum busted out laughing while Kala simply refusing to look at scene but, I noticed the slight shaking of her shoulders as she tried to contain her own laughter. Rasa moved to stand behind Mythal crossing her arms over the back of the chair and resting her face in the crook of her arms and stared at Mythal. Mythal adjusted her sitting position wiping the kernels off her lap. Once she had settled and sat back Rasa leaned forward and blew on a piece that was atop Mythal’s head only have it fall it into the woman’s now cleared lap, I tried not to laugh but a strangled sound escaped me before I could stop it, Kala was now with Midha and they were both laughing. "I'm not sure what your sister is doing but, I find myself feeling left out to her actions." Wiping my hand down my face I turn to face Falon'Din "ahhh, yes well one must know Rasa before one could appreciate the humor of the actions that you all are obviously aware of", bending down to pick up some of the popcorn from the floor I toss it on the table looking back at him with a small smile. "The part you aren't seeing is how intently she is watching her nor how close she is to her, tell me Mythal do you feel as if you're being watched by an unseen predator I daresay if Rasa were to sneeze you would be covered with her phlegm", Mythal's lip curled up as she shifted in her seat again angling herself to the right leaving the left arm empty to which Rasa decide sit placing her right arm on the back of chair resting her head on her arm, she looked like a cat in want of cream and Mythal was a biggest bowl she'd ever seen. Mythal turned a bit more to the right and Rasa eased herself into Mythal’s space mere inches from her and inhaled deeply, "I promised Geldi I would return what was taken from her and I always keep my promises", exhaling she leaned back as Mythal shivered. "Yes, well I suppose I should take care of that last piece, so you may keep that promise hmmmm", Rasa looked at me and looked back to Mythal "I could get for you, it wouldn't hurt her she feels nothing anyway". Shaking my head "No, I will retrieve it and make the eye complete for you to return as promised". Rasa shook her foot jingling the charms she had about her ankles, everyone that wasn't paying attention zeroed in on the sound and noticed how close it was to Mythal, rising from where she sat Rasa went back to the couch only this time, she did not want to watch what was happening she stared into the fire instead. Walking over to Mythal I kneeled down before her and looked at her "I need that back before I grant you your true heart’s desire", pointing to the spot I had previously noted the last piece, it began to glow, she placed her hand over it to try and hold it in, willing it to my palm she collapsed into the chair when I held it up in front of her, retrieving the other part I placed the last splinter and once again it was whole. I walked over to Rasa and as I got closer, I stepped into the shadows, sitting next to her on the couch I wrapped my arms around her hugging her tightly. We stayed like this for a few minutes when Kala and Midha also joined me in offering our support to Rasa. Though she had bared witness to many atrocities in her time this felt more personal to her because it was one of her counter parts and it struck her heart deep, we could all feel her pain. Pulling back, I open my hand revealing the eye to her. She quietly took it from my hand, stood up and right before she left, she jingled her charms again gaining everyone’s attention looking at me saying "I too will have a slice of her before she meets her fate" and with a flick of her wrist she was gone. Gasp's filled the room along with a couple of snickers. "Well, shit I know I picked the wrong weapon now". I looked to Kala at her proclamation, Midha laughed and held one of throwing daggers "I'll show you how to use these if you play for me when we're done here", "you're on" Kala reaches out her hand and takes the dagger. Kala approached Mythal and raised her empty hand and allowed her healing magic to heal Mythal's cheek that been cut from the shuriken that was now embedded behind her. Stepping from the shadows I walked back to where Mythal sat, Kala retreating to the stairwell leading to the sleeping chambers on the second floor before she left the shadows dagger still hand examining it, she sat in the 4th step. "Are you ready Mythal or would you like some time to make peace with your family". I ask looking down on her, raising her head and looking at me "do what you will with me, it's not like I can stop you, you taken everything from me", kneeling down to look up at her then lowering my head looking at my hands "No, Mythal I gave you the means to have everything, it is you who chose to abuse that which was given. I merely took back that which was never truly yours to begin with". Her scream brought my head back up, there sticking out of her chest in the spot where I had removed the final piece of Geldi's eye was the dagger Kala had just had in her hands, looking over at her she shrugged her shoulders "guess some training would do me good, I missed". Removing the dagger and healing Mythal I looked to Midha and said "I'm sorry Midi I cannot allow your slice, it was your dagger that pierced her, and I believe her family has suffered enough. What can I offer to make it up to you", Midha looked at me and then at everyone else around us, Sylaise hiding her face in Junes chest, Andruil and Ghilan’nain watching with bloodlust in their eyes, Elgar'nan simply shaking his head, Falon'Din had moved over to the couch and sat watching the fire and Dirthamen was looking directly at her as if he had been the one to ask her a question, with a half laugh she looked back to me, "Anything, you'll give me anything to have me forego the slice of that woman that I claimed while the other two simply took it", Shaking my head "No, I will not give you anything and Rasa did claim her slice before she left, she even honored Mythal by gaining her attention so that she wouldn't do more damage by moving. What can I offer you to make it up to you, I happen to know that the place called the Hinterlands is over run with mages and Templars killing each other as well as innocence, people are without food and proper provisions what if I give you leave to go dance with them on your own terms until I am finished here, then we will continue on to Haven proper". Her eyes searching mine, stepping towards me "You would allow leave to dance with them on my own terms, not the ones we agreed upon when you gifted me these", holding out her swords. "Yes, but only until I've completed what needs done here and we head to Haven, and again that is only if you are in agreement". Sheathing her swords, she looks to Kala and back at me "Alright, I accept but, I do not want to hear one peep out you annnnd, I expect full disclosure of what happens here including every detail of what her fate is, her true heart’s desire Ash, really"? Nodding "Yes, to all accounts". "You know where to find me, I'll be the pretty one dancing in the moonlight" she said with a wicked grin as she stepped into the shadows and left.

 

Mythal's weak laughter brought my attention back to her, "Even I do not believe you would give me my true heart’s desire Rajasha", "Is it not an eternity on a golden throne of your own with loyal subjects caring for your every need All Mother" I ask walking to her not taking my eyes from hers. Spreading my arms out to side palms outward "If it is not please, tell me what it is so that you may live knowing that you made the choice of your own fate". Stopping just in front of her I kneel down again looking up her, "You would truly grant me that after all I have done", giving her a sad smile "Yes, I would. However you must know I cannot allow that kingdom here on Thedas, therefore I would create you your very own world to rule for eternity, I should also let you know that once you are there I will conceal that world so that I will not be wakened by the screams of the people you rule over through space and time as I was from here on Thedas. Should you find yourself without your loyal subjects because of your carelessness it will be no one's fault but your own. Your subjects will be immortal as you were in your original life. I will even grant that form back to you should you choose but you will be the only eternal being to ever walk that world". She nodded, "very well, I will accept and yes I would like my original form back", standing I reach down and touch her shoulder, the woman I met as Mythal sat before me, "would you like time to make peace with your family". Without even looking at them she simply said "No". I willed all I envisioned for her into being as well as placing her on her throne, sealing the world from the all. Turning to the faces remaining in the room I looked to Andruil and Ghilan’nain and ask them if they too wished their hearts desire, I explained that like Mythal I could not allow it on Thedas but would give them a private world of their own as well as provide them the scourges of society that always seem to evade justice to accommodate the proclivities they both had with only one stipulation that any servants I provided would not be subjected to said proclivities, that's what the dregs of society were for not the ones who would tend your daily needs. They agreed, and I took them all to this world I created for Andruil and Ghilan’nain. As they scanned the horizon Andruil looked at me "this is truly ours", smiling I took her hand a placed a mark on it, a small spiraling circle with a bolt of lightning through the center, "yes, and anyone with this mark is off limits. Ohhhh before I get everyone back to Sanctuary here" I handed her a chain with a pendant on it "These will allow you to communicate with your family should you choose to do so, I will make sure they each receive one once they are settled" pointing out to the manor top barely visible in the trees "I hope you both find the happiness you have longed for here". I stepped back watching as her siblings hugged her and as her father brushed her hair away from her face, "It's alright father, we'll finally be happy here" hugging her father then turning to take Ghilan’nain by the hand they ran off into the woods towards the manor. Taking us all back to Sanctuary I looked at Elgar'nan, "perhaps next time I'll get it right" he said looking at his remaining children. "You followed your desires before your heart, an easy enough mistake. I myself have done so many times", he looked at me "what, you're not perfect"? Laughing at his statement "far from I'm afraid, I can tell you, should they still be living in this lifetime they will know you should you choose to be reborn, but you will not know them. The bond of parent and child are second only to true mates." Nodding his head, "then let me say that I feel privileged to meet you Rajasha Ashani, I only wish it could have been under better circumstances", placing his hand on my shoulder with a gentle squeeze "As do I Elgar'nan, who knows perhaps next time I'll still be around and our paths will meet again, I for one would be honored to one day fight by your side, so long as the cause was just of course", both of us chuckling "of course" he said. "Are you sure this is truly what you want" I ask looking at him, his gaze went around the room looking at his children, looking back at me with defeat in his eyes "I am, I look forward to not having many of the memories I carry though it should not be so, it is and as I said perhaps next time I'll get it right and have more than just a handful of memories I will miss". Giving his hand a pat, "I will give you time to make peace with your family before", nodding once as he said, "Thank you".

 

Walking over to Sylaise and June who were seated at the table, June eating "I'm afraid I cannot grant your heart’s desire, that place will never exist again on Thedas so long as I can help it, what I can do is offer Sanctuary as your home, I only ask that you show common courtesy to any spirits that are seeking its walls. I'd like to think that once magic is flowing as it should that the two of you will also venture there. I could also grant you your own world like Andruil and Ghilan’nain if Sanctuary isn't to your liking. Tell you what you two take some time and think it over, not much though I have a lot of cleaning to do downstairs if you know what I mean", walking over to the chair next to the one Kala sat in I plopped down with a heavy sigh. Laughing she says "Oh noooo you don't, too much to do. Stars Ash we haven't even started yet and look at ya", turning my head to look at her I sigh again "we may not have started yet but this is", motioning with my hand to indicate our surroundings shaking my head, "this is hardest thing I've done in my existence and I blame myself for it, if I hadn't left, if I hadn't have trusted her they", motioning with my head towards the remaining family members "wouldn't have been subjected to this either, like I said I had unanswered questions when I found the ends of those tendrils and here they are". Sitting up rubbing my thighs then my face "what I mess I've made", "Oh I wouldn't say that" turning to the voice I see Dirthamen sit down on the couch to my left as he looks at me. "May I ask you a personal question", straightening up in my chair "Of course, though I don't promise to answer it depending on how personal it is". A brief smile crossed his face "In all the memories as well as what I've seen of you so far you do not allow yourself to be worshipped as the Goddess that many would call you, yet you allow religious freedoms so long as no one proclaims themselves a God or Goddess, I find myself curious as to what a non-Goddess such as yourself believes in", half laughing I lean over the chair arm "come closer because apparently this is a huge secret", he leans forward looking to his right and left and back to at me "People, I see them everywhere where I go, so I believe in them at least until some God or Goddess shows up and pisses on my muffin but alas, in all my existence I've not come across any, but the people, they’re everywhere, on every world". Throwing his head back his laughter filling the room, joined by Kala's even I chuckled. "So, is this a private party or is anyone invited to join in" looking up to see Falon'Din standing by the couch next to his brother "Oh definitely not private, please join us" I say looking to Dirthamen with a brief smile I relax back in my chair. "I was just asking the non-Goddess", "Ashani, thank you very much" I interrupt closing my eyes laying my head back, "I asked Ashani what it is she believes in considering what we have witnessed of her so far", "that's a rather personal question why would you ask that of her" Falon’Dins voice deeper in timber than his brothers, "mmmmm, yes, I had asked if I may ask her personal question before doing so, she assured me that if she found it too personal she would not answer", "well, what was her reply" raising my head and looking at the two of them I decided to throw caution to the wind and rose from where I sat and started walking toward the couch they were sitting on, I noticed enough space for me to sit in so I plotted course, "oi, Ash be careful the light colored one isn't as harmless as he comes off" turning my head I blow a raspberry at her as she laughs and goes back to reading the a book I hadn't noticed she had. Standing in front of the couch in between the brothers legs they both look up at me as if saying "what did we do", smiling brightly at both I turn and plopped down in the small space between them making them move apart as I was successful in sitting a bit on both of them, I wiggled a bit for comfort, "ahhhh that's better wouldn't ya say" Dirthamen laughed as Falon'Din stared owl eyed blinking at me. "Now that we're all cozy" I say patting them on their knees "I'd like to talk to you both" leaning forward one arm resting across my legs the other elbow down with my chin resting on my folded fingers. I turn to Dirthamen then to Falon'Din. Sitting back, they are both watching me, "I would like for you two accompany my sisters and me to Haven to assist in cleaning up the shit storm that is now Thedas, however there are a couple details that will need to be worked before we go. First is the issue of your names, because you are revered as Gods even to this day no one would be so blasphemous as to give their child the name of a God, then there is, well do remember how I followed the tendrils to find you all" they nodded, "Yes" Falon'Din said, smiling at him "good, because you guys aren't the only ones I found, just the ones I chose as highest priority. There were two more, one led to Haven and I believe him to be the missing member of your Pantheon, but I can't confirm that as I didn't delve that deep but the magic, he wields is much like the magic that created the big fucking hole in the sky that everyone is calling the Breach.... pffft, Breach my ass. Anyway, I just wanted you guys to be aware of that before deciding what you'd like to do with the rest of your lives". Leaning back, I rest my head closing my eyes "I sooo need a cup of coffee", "Where did the other tendril lead" lifting my head I look at Dirthamen, "Orlais, but I didn't feel anything extraordinary about her, and like I said they were not my priority, you guys were. I'll get to the other two eventually and find the connection". Patting them on the knees again I stand looking over to Kala, "I'm going to make coffee would any of you like some", "I'll take some if you're making it and none of that instant crap Midha tries to pawn off as coffee either". "Got it, if there's peanut butter in there you want some cookies too", she looked up from her book "now you're just teasing me, that's downright cruel of ya Ash". Chuckling as I make my way towards the kitchen, I notice the other three are gone Sylaise, June and Elgar'nan must have retired for the night, great one more day until I can get to Haven and try to sort that shit out.

 

Running my fingers through my hair I sigh as I enter the kitchen, I hadn't seen in over ten thousand years. By Thedas standards it was a marvel, washing my hands I start collecting the ingredients for cookies. Setting everything on the island that held six stools on the other side, I start pouring in the dries first, then adding the butter, eggs and vanilla. Gathering up the ingredients I walk back into the pantry to put them back and start looking for what I could add to the dough, spying some pecans, a semi sweet milk chocolate bar and some caramel I grab all three and go back to the kitchen placing them by the bowl of dough. Igniting the oven, I then pull out the coffee pot, filling it with water and setting it aside. Opening the lower cabinet, I pull out a bag of coffee beans and search the drawer for the grinder. After getting the coffee set to brew, I turn back to my dough, mixing in some of the pecans I grab the cookie pan and begin placing the dough, once I have them all lined up, I drizzle some the caramel on top then shave the chocolate over that, licking my fingers. "Oh, those are going to be so good". Grabbing the pan, I put it in the oven, then ignite the top burner, placing the coffee pot. Looking around I remembered the cups and saucers were up top, pulling one the stools over I climb my way up to stand on the countertop grabbing one of the trays from the shelf I work my way down grabbing the saucers and cups, realizing I forgot the cream decanter and sugar bowl I stand back up after placing everything down, loot in hand I go to make way back down, "You're actually making coffee and cookies aren't you" momentarily startled I look to the doorway to find Falon'Din and Dirthamen watching me, smiling as I sit on the countertop "Yes, why wouldn't I" I say as I jumped off the counter. Setting the dishes on the tray I grab the cream from the ice box filling the decanter, then filling the sugar bowl. "Did you also cook the food you served earlier", "Oh stars no, I didn't have time for that I did however manifest it from recipes I use" Falon'Din laughed, he had soothing laugh, like it was rare thing you should cherish. Smiling at him, I grab my oven mitt and remove the coffee and check on the cookies. "Then why don't you just manifest the coffee and cookies from recipes you use" Dirthamen ask "well, that would take away the enjoyment of actually cooking it not to mention it's only when in the kitchen that you might come up with something new by adding a little more of this or that maybe even replace one thing with another and waalaa, a new dish is created" pouring the coffee into the urn and placing it on the tray I check the cookies again, smelling them as I remove them. "Ohh these are going to be so gooood". Placing the pan on the island by the tray I look at the brothers as they're watching me. "Okay, I have to say this, and I hope I only have to say it once. I am just a woman I'm not a God or Goddess just because I created" waving my hand around in the air "everything, well no, actually I didn't, I didn't create you for instance, your race created themselves as you saw from my memories, the Elvehn willed themselves into being from the spirits, I didn't create the Qunari which are offspring from the Kossith you created Dirthamen, but they've adapted and evolved. I may be able to create the garden and plant the seeds but what grows is not my doing. What I'm trying to say is I'm just me as you are just you, and you don't see me standing around watching your every move in awe thinking "Oh look he blinked, just like a real person" I am as real as you are" plating up the cookies I look back at them "and one more thing, should you decide to assist my sisters and I, I would prefer what you've learned here stays among those that were present for the viewing. I don't go around flouting that sort of thing about, as far as anyone is concerned including myself, I am Rajasha Ashani Brezune. Thedas isn't ready to accept the truth of other worlds it's too young for that ideology yet, stars it's taken Earth almost 4 billion years to even reach for the stars, they've managed to travel into space though on a very minute level and they still believe that they are only life form in the universe, Thedas is 30 thousand years old, how well do you think it would go if I went around blathering on about such things to Thedasians, It would shock over half of them death while the half tried to burn me at stake or make me tranquil, no it's best we keep the other world stuff as well the how Thedas came to be our secret huh". Grabbing up the tray I make my back to the lounge area and place the tray down on the table, filling a cup half way then adding the cream and sugar along with 3 cookies on a saucer I walk over to Kala holding them out for her, "Sorry no Peanut butter but, I think I may have come up with something better test it for me"? taking the plate and cup she places them on the table beside her, picking up a cookie she inspected it, "Alright but no pouting if it taste like shit" huffing at her as kneel by the tray filling another cup, "I don't pout" looking at Dirthamen "Cream and or sugar"? looking at me like I'd lost my mind I raised an eyebrow "uh just a bit of cream please", "Mmmmm, these are good how many did ya make" smiling I offer up Dirthamens coffee and cookies, "Enough for each of us to have to have three but I'm willing to give one mine if you like" filling the next cup I look up to Falon'Din "Cream and or Sugar"? "Just a spoon of sugar please, Kala may have my cookies if she likes I've never liked the taste of chocolate" handing him his coffee I place his plate of cookies next to Kala, "I'll try to be mindful of that should we find ourselves working together". Filling my own cup, I place one of my cookies on Kala's plate and sit on the floor in front of her leaning back against the chair she's sitting in. Closing my eyes, I take a drink, "mmmmm, I needed this" Kala runs her fingers through my hair with one hand as she holds a cookie in the other. "It'll get better Ash, fuck can't get any worse now can it, what's that saying, once you hit the bottom there's only way to go" nodding bringing my cup up, "Yeah, but I have feeling we'll be doing a lot back peddling before it's full steam ahead capt'n". Taking another a drink and setting my cup down I lay my head on the chair cushion looking up at her as she bites into another cookie, she looks over at me, "These are really good, think we can keep the ingredients in hand here" smiling as a nod my head "For you, absolutely". "I want to get a closer look at the that red lyrium, from I've what I've been reading so far it doesn't appear that anyone has made any connection to it and the blights which is just poor observational skills but if I'm right it should be easy enough clear up, the problem is in finding every piece so none of it remains to just spread out again", reaching over I rub her leg "I knew you would know what to with it" tucking my legs up under me facing her as I lay my head on the book laying in her lap, "Hey now I plan on reading that" pulling it out from under my head and I snuggle in, "No, you are not going to fall asleep like", "but, you're best pillow ever", pushing my head out her lap "be that as it may I'm not going to listen to you bitchin tomorrow when ya can't straighten your legs, go over there and lay on the couch when I'm finished here I'll come over and be your pillow" going to stand my knees scream at me, "see already settin in huh, go stretch out you look like you haven't slept in a week". Walking to the couch not occupied I faceplant with a grunt "I've slept within the past week" I say rolling to my side closing my eyes, "yeah, when's the last time ya slept", rolling to my back and putting an arm over my eyes "three or four days ago, when I got here there was, is so much to do", I feel feather like touches on my hair and take my arm down, opening my I see Rasa looking down at me from her perch on the arm of the couch I smile at her "hey, beautiful how'd it go" sliding down to make room for her to sit on the couch "Geldi is whole again and happy to be so", pointing to the tray with the coffee "I made coffee if you'd like some, you can use my cup it should be over by Kala" nodding her head she stands to retrieve the cup her fingers becoming visible as she pulls it into the shadows. Closing my eyes, I hear her filling the cup, "Cookie" I hear Dirthamen ask turning my head thinking "no, she didn't just come out of shadows did she" when I opened my eyes there, he sat holding his plate out in offering, Rasa looked at the plate he offered. "No, thank you" both men's eyes went to the direction of her face as she actually spoke to them. Kala chuckled at the exchange and I grinned as Rasa made her way to the space I created for her on the couch, "She's not a fan of chocolate either but she can tear into anything with peaches in it" I say closing my eyes again. "With the weapon I saw earlier I imagine she can tear into just about anything", Dirthamen asked "which one are you referring to the Kusarigama she impaled the book with or the Shuriken she threw before she left to return what was taken", I asked "I thought both to be effective but I was mostly impressed with the white puffs" Falon'Din chimed in, Dirthamen, Kala and myself busted out laughing. "What did you call it" Falon'Din asked, "Popcorn" Kala replied, "You know Ash if she's going to be around many people like her you're going have to explain what that is, ya might wanna think of way to introduce it to Thedas, they have corn just no one's thought to pop it, they just grind it for flour, mash and mush" I laugh looking over at her "mush, what the fuck is mush", "apparently it's an inexpensive staple that is used to feed many people though I would question the nutritional value of it being the main dish served with a hunk of bread or cheese if available", shaking my head I cover my eyes again with my arm "yeah, well like you said just a mist droplet in the ocean, mush, that can't taste very good if that's what they named it" yawning and rolling over putting my back to everyone "I'll see what I can do to waken the palates of Thedas, fucking mush" I mumble in between another yawn and fall into sleep.


	6. Crumbled Beginnings

Opening my eyes, I take in my surroundings, I can feel Kala stretched out at the other end of the couch pushing my hair out of my face I look over to the other couch I see Rasa curled up. My left leg is hanging over the edge and I realize I must've slept with my mouth slightly open as I feel the puddle of drool under my cheek. Slowly lowering my right leg off the couch so not to disturb Kala, with both knees on the floor I straighten my back with a stretch, I wipe my face running my hand through my hair to try and rid any obvious traces of bed head, or rather couch head in this case. Standing up I notice no one has entered the main room, maybe I'm the first one up. Remembering the chambers upstairs I decide to utilize one, walking up the stairs and passing the doors that were closed I entered the second door that was open. Checking to make sure no one was occupying it, I close the door and lock it. Manifesting a tub with hot water I discard my clothing and sink into the water, after bathing I walk to the mirror that stands by an Armoire. Raising my left arm I look at the mark Padua gave me, the detail of him makes me think he would fly off at any moment, he's wings spread wide open as if he's caught the perfect airstream to soar in, the left wing curves around my ribs the tips ending where my heart beats, his right wing curving up and inward toward the top of my breast. Running my fingers over the image I think back to him circling me on that cliffside only instead circling me to the left as he did then the image is circling me to the right. Hearing a door close, I break from my thoughts and quickly dress exiting the room.

 

Coming down the stairs I noticed June and Sylaise on the couch Rasa had been sleeping on. He held her close to his side while is hand rubbed up and down on her arm, he was comforting her as she cried. “I just don’t understand, if she gave mother the eternity she wanted so badly he shouldn’t have found the Emerald Dream”, ahhhh, Elgar’nan made his is peace then I thought as I approached them. “It was his heart’s desire to do so Sylaise, he wished to forget many of the memories he held in this lifetime. I asked him if he was sure it’s what he wanted, and he said it was and that he hoped in his next lifetime he would get it right, having more than just handful of memories that he would miss. If I were to guess that handful would be of you and your siblings. As far as how he could do so”, I sat on the couch next to her “that, is because though he loved your mother and she him they were not True Mates, they were both young and driven by the desire in their hearts instead their hearts desire. It wasn’t until he met Andruil’s mother he knew the difference” taking hold of her hand and looking into her eyes, “he found what you share with June within her but, that was even after your mother had found the same in another as well”, reaching up I caressed her cheek with back of my fingers “when I said his Fortitude and Honor were a testament to his character I meant them in every way”, lowering my hand I offered her a small smile “as I said to him, should I still be here when he chooses to come into being again it would be I that would be honored to fight by his side if the cause was just. I hope you understand that forgetting the memories forged in this lifetime of his children were his only sadness in making his decision and even then, he felt little of it, he’s looking forward to creating new ones with the bonds forged between him and his children”, patting her knee I stood to make way to the kitchen only to turn back to face her again “and I for one respect and honor him even more for it”.

 

Entering the kitchen, I see Rasa perched on the countertop watching Falon’Din with a grin on her face at his attempts to make something. Coming to a halt I take in the Island countertop with an opened jar of honey, several slices of bread, butter, four peaches, four apples, several figs and grapes. That’s not what halted my steps it was all the mangled pieces of bread he created in his attempts to spread chilled butter on them ripping them apart. Dirthamens back to me, “surely it isn’t that difficult, maybe if you”, the crease in Falon’Dins brow deepened “would like to try with your expert finesse you claim I do not possess, I assure you I’m being as delicate as I can, I never thought bread would be so fragile”. I bust out laughing gaining their attention “what’s this, the mighty Falon’Din and Dirthamen meet their match in piece of bread”.  “No, Falon’Din is no more, it is Lethanavir that has met his match in a piece of bread, could you show me what it is I’m doing wrong before I mangle the remaining pieces”, looking him in the eyes I nod once, walking around the Island not taking my eyes from him and extend my hand to him “I am pleased to meet you Lethanavir I am Ashani”. Looking at my hand he puts the knife down he was using and took my hand as we shook hands, he gave a small smile, my own widening “as am I, Ashani. As you can see my attempts have made a complete mess and I would be in your debt if you could salvage any of it”. Dirthamens laughed brought my head around to face him, smiling at him “and what of the Mighty Dirthamen does he not soil his hands with such work or does he prefer to just supervise and critic those that at least put forth an effort”, his laughter trailing off, clearing his throat “ah, yes well I know what I’m good at and consuming food I can do but, this”, indicating everything laid out “I’m afraid is beyond even Eolas’s comprehension”. Reaching across the Island extending my hand “then Eolas I welcome you to watch and learn” shaking his hand I point to the empty stools. “Lethanavir take a seat and I’ll show you both that this is not the mess you think it to be but the beginnings of a masterpiece”, wiggling my eyebrows at both, at Rasa giggling I turn in her direction to grab the pans and pots under her. Shaking my head at “and you, you just sat there watching them. How many peaches did you take when he wasn’t looking, I wonder”, “None, I wanted to see what he would do with them, but he never got to them” she replied. I look back to Lethanavir “what were intentions for the peaches, she’s curious”, “I was just going to slice all the fruits except the figs and grapes of course and serve them with honey buttered bread, has she been there the whole time”? “Yes, I followed them in here”, looking back at her “you know you could answer his question yourself, you replied to Eolas when he offered you a cookie”, “perhaps another time” she said coming over and taking a peach, pulling it into the shadows, jumping back up on the counter. Turning back to the task at hand, I divide the fruits and placed some in front of both men, getting two more knives I place them by the fruit, “if you gentlemen would be so kind as to slice those for me I will prepare the bread, and in answer to your question Lethanavir, yes she has been here the whole time, she followed the two of you in here”. Gathering the crumbled pieces of bread, I placed them in a deep baking pan wiping the smaller pieces into my hand I added them to the pan as well. Taking up the slices not yet touched I begin to tear them apart over the pan. Grabbing a handful of figs, I begin slicing them into very thin pieces, satisfied with amount I have I add them to the pan and toss them together with my hands. Igniting the oven, I grab the cream from the icebox and the sugar from the pantry, spotting some cinnamon I grab it as well. I notice that the brothers have sliced the fruit, placing a boiling pot in front of them I point to it, “In there please” walking back to the pantry I grab some eggs. Putting the eggs by the pan I grab the pot with smile, “thank you” opening the bag of sugar I pour some over the fruit while carrying it to the stove igniting the burner and placing the pot. Realizing I forgot the cover I turn to retrieve it only to find Rasa holding it out to me, “and thank you”, I say with a bow. Placing the lid on the pot. Retrieving what I needed for coffee and tea I prepare the pots. Turning I notice the three of them just sitting there not saying anything, “would you three assist me by setting the table while I clean up a bit here and get things put back, there are seven of us”. Rasa, jumps down and opens the cabinet pulling down the plates, placing them on the Island, then to the utensil drawer to gather knives, forks and spoons placing them on top the plates. As she goes to gather the stack Lethanavir steps to the side of her, “I will carry those out for you, if that’s alright”. I stood watching the exchange, Rasa took a step back away from him and the plates, “yes” she said quietly but so the two could hear her.

 

Putting the brew pots on their prospective burners I stir the fruit removing it from the heat and turn back to the pan of bread. Grabbing a large a mixing bowl I pour in a generous amount cream adding the eggs I beat them together and then mix in some of the cinnamon, Eolas still watching as Lethanavir returns followed by Rasa. Pouring the wet mixture over the crumbled bread, “mmmmm, I do believe this be a delightful breakfast”. Sticking my finger in the pot of fruit to check the temperature, I add a touch of frost to chill it. Dirthamen giggles, “So, you do use magic in the kitchen”, looking up at him “of course, especially when no one has eaten, and it will be another 40 minutes to an hour before this” lifting the pot, “to cool enough to add to that” I point to the pan. “You saw the eggs I added to the cream”? he nods, “if I were to add the compote while it is still hot it will cook the egg in the cream instead of allowing the egg to cook with all the ingredients binding them all together”, I say as I add the compote to the pan using a spoon to stir the mixture. Lifting the pan I walk to the oven as Rasa opens it for me, smiling at her “how is it you always know what I need before I do in the kitchen”, “because I watched long enough to know you forget things”, putting the pan in the oven I grab my mitt and remove the brew pots. “I do not forget things, I simply begin thinking of something else that delays the original thought” Rasa laughs at me, “Yes, like that time you forgot the brownies in the oven or the time you left you left stove on, oh what about the”, holding my hands up “alright, alright you win, I forget things, sometimes but so does everyone else I’m not perfect”. The laughter turns our attention to the brothers watching us, “It’s a bit disturbing to see someone talking to the air like that but, knowing there’s actually someone there makes it hilarious”, little out a small laugh “Yes, I can imagine what that looks like I’m just glad you didn’t hear her start to list of the things I’ve forgotten while in her company”, filling the urns I make my way to put them on the table, “would one of you bring out cups please”.

 

Walking into the main room I spot Kala sitting in the chair she occupied the night before, she had bathed and changed clothing, her burgundy red hair down save for the two braids on the sides of her face banded together in the back. “Breakfast will be done in about 15 minutes for anyone that’s hungry” I said as I placed the urns in the middle of the table. “Would you like a cup of coffee or tea bestest pillow ever”, I smile at her, looking up from her book her bright blue eyes making my smile widen “No, I can wait, fifteen minutes you said”, nodding “Yes, unless of course you need something quicker than that”. “No, I’ll be fine I ate the rest of the cookies before sleeping and had a bit of a snack while enjoying my tub”, a blush pinkening the tops of her ears. Chuckling at her embarrassment at the admission that she had conjured herself something to eat to accommodate her metabolism was adorable. Returning to the kitchen, I pull out the mortar and pestle adding sugar I begin grinding it into powder. Grabbing another mixing bowl, I pour the powdered sugar into it, “Eolas, would you grab the milk from the icebox please”. Checking on the contents of the oven the aroma is enough to make my mouth water, “You know, we will have to come up for name for this dish. I’ve never made it before and considering we’ve made it as a team the four of us should be the ones to name it”. After placing the pan on the Island, I pour a bit of milk into the sugar and begin mixing. “Messy Masterpiece”, Eolas says with a laugh, “No, no, Crumbled Fruit Bread”, Lethanavir adds, “Crumbled Fruit Bake”, Rasa says aloud. “Hmmmm, I like that Crumbled Fruit Bake”, I say “I agree, it denotes that it’s baked and not just shredded bread with fruit” Lethanavir chimes. “I still say Messy Masterpiece” Eolas says as he sticks his finger in the bowl I’m mixing to snatch a taste of the icing. “Hey, no cheating. Unless you’re doing a quality control check it’s cheating”, raising an eyebrow at him, “well, does it pass inspection or were you cheating”? “Definitely cheating but, I’m happy to quality control check it if you explain what that is exactly”. Laughing I pour the icing mixture over the contents of the pan, “I’ll explain what a quality control check is another time and let you pass this time. Next time though you’ll be assigned clean up duty”.  Slicing the newly named Crumbled Fruit Bake into twelve pieces and picking up the pan I head out to the main room.

 

Calling out “Come and get it” to everyone. Sitting down, I fill my cup with coffee leaning back I savor my first drink of the day. Kala walks over followed by Sylaise and June, everyone sitting down. Rasa takes a slice and picks her up plate concealing it. I reach over and grab a slice that I put on the plate in front of Kala, “Tea or Coffee”? “Coffee, that looks sweet. What are you going call it” Kala asked taking a bite, “it was a joint effort to create, starting out one thing or rather several things served together then ended up this, I must admit I’m pleased with the results, but this dish is ultimately due to Lethanavir’s efforts and Eolas’s supervision. The rest of us merely assisted him, I believe he wished to name it Crumbled Fruit Bake after discussing what it should be called”. “Aptly named and it’s delicious, not too heavy so it makes an excellent dish to start the day” Kala proclaims before taking another bite. “Falon’Din and Dirthamen actually helped make this” Sylaise asked. “Yes, I was quite surprised when I went into the kitchen to prepare breakfast to find these two already tackling the task”, “Falon’Din died when the Dread Wolf impaled him Sylaise, I am just Lethanavir now”. Sylaise nodded her, “As you say Lethanavir, and you Eolas, how did Dirthamen meet his end”, Dirthamen smiled at his sister “I wouldn’t say he met his end, I’d rather say that it was a matter of him being set free from a cage he didn’t know he was in, and it was truth that offered him a freedom he never knew existed before and so he accepted it”. She smiled at her brother “That’s a lovely sentiment I’d rather think of you being free than dead and gone from me”. Reaching for another slice that I place on Kala’s now empty plate, “I agree it is a lovely sentiment, but death is not an ending, it is merely a new beginning. Speaking of new beginnings have and June come to a decision yet, I don’t mean to rush you it’s just with so much needing to be done I would like to get started as soon as possible”. “Yes, we have. We would like to stay here but, I’m not sure how some of the details would work”. Nodding at her “What concerns you”? “For starters how am I to stock the pantry with no means to shop, then there is the matter of June’s hobby with his contraptions and gadgets he so enjoys”. Tilting my head in contemplation, “If you can leave a list of things you will require in the kitchen for two weeks’ time I will make sure that the list is filled, you may leave the list by the sink or better yet by the icebox but make sure it has everything you want or need for two weeks’ time, that should include anything June requires tools, supplies and the like, any fabrics you would like”, thinking for moment “do you paint”? Shaking her head “No, but I do sew”. Looking over to Rasa who was getting more Crumble Bake, “Prepare a list of what you would like stocked for two weeks’ time, be sure to include everything the both of you want or need and I will see it is filled before we depart as well as every two weeks after. Any other concerns”? “Not really no”, smiling brightly at her “excellent, I’ll await your list. Have you had a chance to visit the kitchen yet”? shaking her head “Not yet, no”, “well feel free to arrange it to your liking I’ve been told that my organizational skills are lacking, and I apologize for that” I add with a weak smile as Kala snickers, “Lacking my arse they’re downright atrocious”.


	7. Leaving Sanctuary

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Song played by Kala at first camp – “Shadows” by Lindsey Stirling  
> *Song sang by Ashani accompanied by Kala on violin at first camp – “Nightsong” by Russell Brower

With Sylaise and June’s first list filled I give the siblings time to say their goodbyes. Kala, Rasa and I standing in front of the dining table watching them hug each other. “Is this wise Ash” looking at Rasa, “probably not but they deserve the chance for a new life, one they forge for themselves instead of plotted for them”.  The brothers walking up to us, I nod “All set”? Both nodding with only Lethanavir saying “Yes”. With that we find ourselves standing in what was once a tower from the looks of it. Sensing no one was nearby I manifested a proper campsite for us as time was short and the sun was already low in the sky. “You two should have use of your magic now that you are no longer in Sanctuary, what weapons do you prefer to use so I can”, waving my hand in the air “get them for you, it’s already late. We must wait for Midha to join us so we can get more details worked out and I’d prefer you two armed in case any aggressive unwelcome guest decide to join us otherwise known as assholios”, walking over to the fire I lift the lid of the pot stirring it “I’d like to set out for Haven as early as possible, if anyone is hungry I have some Ram stew here”. Filling a bowl, I sit on the ground with my back against a fallen tree. “Which one has the sweets in it Ash”, pointing to the first tent “that one and just so you know I included some of the cookies I made last night” looking at the brothers I add “the first tent there has other foods already prepared for travel, ready to eat that is, some I would recommend heating first. I store them with a frost spell” sighing “I fear it maybe some time before I’ll enjoy cooking in a kitchen again”. “This is a hearty stew” Eolas says before taking another bite. “Thank you, you look like a swordsman, is that what you prefer to use for combat purposes” I ask taking another bite, “Not exactly, I prefer the Rapier over a Sword they’re lighter and not as bulky” nodding I produce 6 rapiers at his feet, “Will those suffice or if you have a specific design you prefer I can make any changes you’d like, as I said I prefer you armed”. Reaching down he picks one up testing it “I believe this will do”, hahing at him “what just the one”? “Yes, though I could use some throwing daggers for range” replacing the remaining rapiers with a set of twelve daggers, “is that enough and how many straps do you require” watching him run his fingers of the daggers, “yes, and two. One for my upper arm and one for my thigh, four slots for the arm and eight for the leg” looking over to me “Is it truly this bad” he asks. Setting my bowl down and looking up at the now darkening sky, “yes, possibly even worse than we know at this point”. “I can use many weapons but prefer swords of different length and width I have found that each has its own use depending on the tactics required and as each foe is different so too are the tactics required to defeat them. I would also like to learn how to use the weapon that Rasa uses in any downtime we may have if that’s possible” Lethanavir said walking up and sitting to my right.  I manifest 6 blades of different lengths and widths with matching handles and a harness to carry them, “I hope these will do, let me know of any changes you require, as you can tell by your armor’s I took some liberties from what I saw in your memories, should you need changes to those again let me know” manifesting a set of Kusarigama to match the swords, “I would train with just one initially, it has taken Rasa many years to master wielding two, and whatever you do not pull it back too hastily least you impale yourself as I did when she showed them to me” shaking my head at the memory. He laughed “I will do my best not to do that, but I make no promises” picking one up and checking its balance, “I take it that the chain is for ranged purposes then not just decoration”, “Both” Rasa’s voice snaps his head in her direction. Holding out one of her Kusarigama to him only revealing a few inches past her wrist, the chain wrapping around her arm with the jewel on the end hanging off her wrist, handle in hand she showed how she maneuvered the blade slowly, “Death does not have to be an ugly thing, it can be a thing of beauty” her voice barley a whisper as she released the handle allowing the chain to unwrap from her arm as she closed her palm around the jewel widening the circular motion of the blade as she only kept her hand and part of her foreman visible. Lethanavir was watching her wrist and weapon intently, “pull it to your side, never to you” she said as she pulled the chain moving her arm out to side and catching the handle concealing it and herself once again.

 

“Sorry I’m late” Midha’s voice sounds as she steps from the shadows, “Yes, stew. I see we have guest” she says as she helps herself to a bowl sitting next to my left side. “Not guest, they have agreed to join us in our efforts” dropping my head back and looking up at the night sky, “I created a world for her, with immortal subjects. I explained to her that she would be the only eternal being to walk her world and should she find herself without her subjects it would be due to her own carelessness, I also concealed the world, so I couldn’t hear the screams from it like I did from Thedas”. Narrowing her eyes at me, “she’s the only eternal being on her world”? Nodding my head, “Yes” with a low whistle she took another bite of her stew.  Standing up I walk around the fire looking into the flames, “I would like for Midha and Eolas to go to Orlais. I have established an estate there owned by a Comtesse Shadow, she’s commonly known as the Songstress of Shadow. None have ever seen her face except the ruling powers. She’s loved my many as her compositions are well known, she is also the benefactor of several theaters and schools of the arts in the capital cities of the main governing powers in Thedas. Eolas”, looking at him “Your role to the Countess is that of an Ambassador, you handle everything on her behalf and as such, you may need to get caught up on current laws of each nation”, smiling I look to Midha “Your role is his assistant and bodyguard, the Comtesse was not happy with the assassination attempts on him because he is Elvehn and many think that he has reached above his station by taking such a position, there are also rumors that he and the Comtesse are lovers which is why she has refused marriage proposals from nobility”. Midha nodding her head, “Got it”, Eolas looking around like he lost something, “I don’t have it, what exactly will we be to be doing in Orlais, that just sounds like a cover story” he says looking at me confused. Half laughing, “You will do what you do best of course, and again I suggest you apprise yourself with current laws of each nation, the Comtesse will be utilizing your skills in each. Thedas requires many changes Eolas and it will take time and finesse to bring about those changes.” Shaking his head in disbelief “I’ll take your word for it, so who is this Comtesse”, grinning at him, “Why, me of course but, no one knows that because no one has ever seen her except the current governing powers and each of those have only seen her once many years ago and couldn’t pick her out of lineup if their lives depended it. She’s quite the recluse after all, traveling all the time in secret, she’s hardly ever at her estate which is why your and Midha’s services are invaluable to her”. Laughing he shook his head again, “again I’ll take your word for it”.   

 

“Kala and Lethanavir will accompany me to Haven to offer our skills at the Comtesse’s request. As we all know the Dwarves do not possess magic on Thedas but during the Comtesse’s travels through Tevinter she attended a private party at a Magisters house where she not only heard the sweetest music coming from the violin in a young Dwarven girls hands but was regaled with the tale of how the Magister had used forbidden magic on her mother while she was pregnant, as a result her unborn daughter was born with magic of her own, unfortunately her mother died at the Magisters hands when she was only 10. After hearing of the Magisters bragging of the events the Comtesse hired the Antivan Crows to eliminate the Magister and bring the girl to her where she was properly trained in private, sanctioned of course, by Empress Celene personally. Lethanavir and I are or were in this case the Comtesse’s personal body guards. Even though we both protested to her sending us she said she would only send her best under the circumstances and assured us she would be safe with her remaining guard.” Laughter erupted from everyone, “Yes, well along with all of that, the Comtesse is making a considerable contribution to the Inquisition that has established itself in Haven, knowing that the small town could not withstand an attack from any organized group of more than 200 men the Comtesse has retained skilled masons and craftsmen to not only refortify Haven but make it a foundation for the Herald of Andraste to Herald in a new and improved era for all of Thedas.” Looking at everyone I shrug my shoulders, “that’s all I got so far, any objections”? “I was wondering how you were going pull this off, me walking up and freezing some poor schmuck then turning around healing a mortal wound” Kala chimed, “What of Rasa what will she be doing” I looked at Eolas, “well considering no one ever sees her present company excluded I suspect any damn thing she wants”. Lethanavir’s soft laughter had me looking at him and smiling, “You have a very comforting laugh, has anyone ever told you that.” He stopped sitting up a bit looking uncomfortable, “No” he said looking down at the sword he held. “Well you do, or at least I think so”. 

 

The sound of Kala’s violin brought a smile to my face as Midha jumped up and immediately started twirling around, grabbing Rasa’s hands they spun stepping in tune, dancing around the fire. Kala walking over to stand next me I found I couldn’t stop myself from spinning around her as she fell in step with me, we danced around with our sisters until the song finished. Laughing, “I believe we all needed that”, looking up at the star filled sky I began singing, Kala joining in on her violin. Midha and Rasa’s voices combining with mine, as the tempo increased the four of us began to dance around the fire once more. At the end of the song we all hugged putting our foreheads together. “I couldn’t ask for better sisters than you three” smiling looking each one them in the eye. The sound of clapping brought us all around to look at the brothers that were sitting on the fallen tree, Lethanavir just smiling with happiness in his eyes while Eolas was the one clapping, “I must say that I have never seen anything like that before and something tells me that I have just witnessed a very rare thing that one can only hope to be lucky enough to see again” he said as his eyes appraised us all, well except Rasa of course. Midha bowing at the waist, Kala bowing her head holding her violin up and I giving a small curtsey, “Rare indeed, we have never come together like this since we’ve known one another”.  A look of surprise crossed his face “Never?” Nodding, “We’ve all met one another and assisted each other from time to time, but no, we have never all 4 come together before now”. Looking around the camp I decided we might as well head to the chateau in Orlais, “if everyone is ready, I’ll escort us all to our housing in Orlais”.

 

We found ourselves standing in an ornate foyer with a grand staircase opposite the double doors that were the entrance. Walking to the doorway on the right I point, “This is your office, you will find all the books you will need to make sure any future documents required are within current laws, you will also find copies of all documents that are currently filed and recognized by the nations that they pertain to”, looking at Eolas then to Midha, “as well as all the ledgers you will require to maintain accounting”. She smiled at me, “I should have of known you only wanted me for my skill with money”, and winking at me she entered the room. Following after Eolas as he took in the wall filled with books, Midha walked over to the desk running her fingers over one of the books, reading the titles. “So, there’s one for each nation, if I am to guess that would mean all them won’t make through to the finale then”? “You’re correct, but I will give them a chance to get aboard the good ship lollipop or drown in the sinking ship of their choosing. There may also be new ledgers that will need to be created” smiling at her, she nods once. “Come on, I’ll show you all to the bedchambers”. Walking up the stairs I point to the double doors that come into view once at the top, “that is the Comtesse’s chambers”, walking forward until we all stood in front of the double doors, two hallways extending to the left and right I indicate to the right. “Down this way the six doors you see on the left are quarters for single men, on the right you will see two doors that are for couples that may visit, the first one has 2 bedrooms the second 3 bedrooms in case the couples have children or servants with them”, turning and pointing to the other end, “that side is for single women on the right side and again 2 more rooms on the left for couples”. Walking down the stairs I turn right at the bottom “this way to our chambers, as employees, not servants of the Comtesse we are housed on the floor beneath the main floor”, walking through the receiving room, then the parlor that included a variety of musical instruments. Looking longingly at the piano I kept walking through the large formal dining room and even larger kitchen. Turning right walking through the solarium I open a door on the right wall, walking down the stairs I step to the side and allow everyone to enter the large open room. Everyone looking at the indoor underground swimming pool. All the walls and floors were made of a dark slate. Two doors on each of the three walls, opening my hand and extending my arm, “well, just don’t stand there pick a room and make it your own, remember which you choose because that will be your personal quarters while in Orlais. I will be having Eolas and Midha adding personal touches to each and if any of you think of something you would like added to it just send them a missive or let me know”, “there are only five of us, why are there 6 rooms”, Eolas askes, “and what five of us are you referring to exactly”? “Midha, Kala, Rasa, Lethanavir and myself of course”. Laughing “ahh, so I am not one of us then”? Looking a bit flustered “No, that’s, what I mean is you’re the Comtesse I thought you would be staying in your chambers upstairs, I didn’t mean to imply you weren’t one of us”. Smiling at him “it’s alright Eolas but, I am Ashani Brezune one of the Comtesse’s personal body guards, as I said the Comtesse rarely makes an appearance anywhere and even then she is seen as a veiled figure that no one could describe except of course those of us here” laughing Kala makes her way to the first door on the right “well, this one’s mine. Are we spending the night here”? Following her, “I thought we might, that way those of us leaving at the crack ass of dawn with our entourage in tow are in fact witnessed by many doing so, the less memories I have to fuck with the better things will be”. Nodding her head, “good enough for me” she says looking around her room, “I’ll see you all in the morning then” looking up at me “get some sleep Ash, you can manifest whatever we need for food when you pull our entourage from the stars” rubbing her hand down my arm with concern in her eyes, leaning down I kiss her cheek, “I will bestest pillow ever”. Turning I make my way to the room next to hers, stepping in and turning to face everyone else, “Sleep well everyone and I wasn’t kidding about wanting to leave with the sunrise so, please try and be available we have a week’s journey ahead of us”. Closing the door behind me I fall onto the bed closing my eyes with images of a dark-haired mage with the eyes of a hawk and a warrior’s physique.


	8. Haven Bound

Standing in front of the chateau looking to the southeast, we’ll be in there in five days, hopefully early enough in the day to get approval to start construction. Turning to look at the horses that would be our personal mounts, Kala’s with a lower strap attached to the stirrup she would use to get up in the saddle, smiling I manifest our entourage of 100 stonemasons and craftsmen, carts of materials that would allow them to begin their work once we were accepted into the Inquisition. A letter of introduction as well our purpose as set forth by the Comtesse, a letter explaining Kala’s abilities and origins along with the letter of sanction signed and sealed by the Empress herself, blueprints of Haven in its current state and blueprints of what it would look like after construction safely secure in my saddlebag. Hearing footsteps approach I turn to see Lethanavir. “Good morning, sleep well I hope”? Meeting my eyes “Yes, thank you. Who or rather what are they”? He asked indicating to the entourage with his chin. “Mmmm, yes well you see the difference, but I assure you that only an Eternal or one that has the ability to physically touch a soul as you do will notice it. They are constructs to fulfill one purpose, as such they are soulless, just like the servants I granted to Andruil and Ghilan’nain. They will act and appear like normal people even interacting with others and each other. I use them when there are tasks needing done that, I am unable to” twirling my hand in the air, “just will into being without drawing unwanted attention to myself”. Nodding his head, “and their purpose being what exactly”? Pointing to the wagons of building supplies, “they are stonemasons and craftsmen that will begin working as soon as we get approval from the Inquisition to do so”. Watching him as he looked over the wagons and constructs as they were making sure everything was secure, a few checking lists they held, “which brings me to this”, reaching into my saddlebag I remove the blueprints, walking to him I extend them. Turning his attention to the rolled-up prints in my hand, reaching out he takes them looking at me, “what is this”? Tilting my head to the side “those are blueprints of Haven in its current state along with blueprints of what it could be, I would like your input on them as well as overseeing the process, I would like to utilize your strategic skills not just your sword arm. That is if you’re agreeable to such”. Nodding his head, he unrolls the prints looking at them, “we have 5 days until we reach Haven, I’m hoping to get there early enough to meet with those in charge, if after they accept the Comtesse’s offer of not just our services as sword arms but this as well I would like construction to begin immediately”. Looking at me he nods once, “I will look at them as we travel. I am also agreeable to be your strategist”. He smiled with a small laugh shaking his head he looked to the horses, “which is mine”? “I thought you might like the white charger there” pointing, “there is also the strider next to it that isn’t yet claimed if you prefer that one, just move the saddle over”. “No, the charger is fine, I just wanted to put these up” he waved the prints in the air as he walked over putting them in his saddlebag.

 

Kala and Rasa made their way down the stairs leading from the chateau, “must be some major work needing done if you need that many”, she said looking over the constructs. Sighing I look over them as well, “I just hope it is enough, I have it on good authority that Haven will indeed be attacked by a force large enough to wipe it out completely in its current state the day the Herald closes the Breach which is estimated to be within the next three to four months”. “Well, shit Ash. No wonder you’re in a hurry to get there”. Nodding, “yes, shall we”? All of us mounting up Lethanavir looks over to me, “three to four months”? Looking at him “Yes, will this be enough”, pointing behind me. Turning in his saddle he looks over them all, “I would say another 50 to guarantee that it gets done, perhaps we’ll find the Inquisition also has some people that will lend hand to our efforts. The constructs you have already created will be enough, if I see that it cannot be completed in time I will inform you, that is if you’re agreeable to such” he said with a half-smile, sticking my tongue out him, “alright smartass, you’re in charge of that now whether you like it not”.  Giving my mount leave to start our journey, his laughter followed by Rasa’s and Kala’s I can’t help but smile as we make our way to Haven.

 

It was after 9:00 am when we crossed the bridge leading into Haven, taking in everything as we followed along the path that was parallel to a fence of wooden poles with sharpened ends. “Stars, this place is horrid Ash, I can smell the infections from here”. Halting my mount at the entrance marked by two guards I dismount, the others following suit as our entourage came to a halt, Lethanavir pointed toward the path leading down around the frozen lake so that everyone was off the main path leading into Haven. Approaching the guards, “I’m looking for Sister Nightingale, Seeker Pentaghast or Ambassador Montilyet”. The one on the left pointing up the chantry, “You’ll find the Ambassador inside the chantry, Sister Nightingale’s tent is right in front the chantry by the quartermasters table”. Nodding, “My thanks”, looking at the three with me raising my eyebrows, “shall we”? Making our way to the opened tent in front of the chantry I call out, “Sister Nightingale”, “Yes, who’s asking. Wait, I’ve seen you before”. Her eyes take in the three standing before her, eyes on Lethanavir, “you look familiar as well, but I can’t seem to place from where”. Stepping forward extending the letters I had for her, “perhaps these will explain where you know the two of us from as well as introduce who you have yet to meet”. Looking at the papers in my hand she takes them with a nod. Her eyes falling to the seal on them she looks back to the three of us, “this is a seal I know well, as do many others. It carries more power than anyone gives her credit for”, breaking the seal she begins reading. She looks back up to Lethanavir and me a couple times as she reads, going to the next page her eyebrows start to rise on her forehead. By the time she is finished reading the second page her mouth is opened, briefly glancing at the last page, the paper of sanction for Kala she looks at the bottom shaking her head. Looking up to us all now, “I don’t know what to say, I’ll take you to our Ambassador and get the Commander of our forces, the Seeker is currently in the field with the Herald. They left two days ago to secure the Hinterlands, please follow me”. We followed her as she headed for the chantry.

 

Entering a small office at the back of the chantry, “Josephine, I have brought you a few guests along with these”, holding the papers out, the Ambassador taking them and flipping them over to look at the broken seal. Looking up to Sister Nightingale and over to us, “Is this the Comtesse Shadow’s seal”? Sister Nightingale nods her head, “yes, please read that while I go get Cullen” leaving us there looking at the woman standing on the opposite side of the desk she had been seated at I step to her extending my hand “Ambassador Montilyet, might I say it is certainly a pleasure to meet you, I’ve heard much of your grace and finesse in dealing with some of less than favorable members of nobility. If not for Eolas I’m sure that the Comtesse would seek to employ you herself. I am Ashani Brezune, this is Lethanavir and Kala. Who we are and our purpose for being here you will find within those papers”. Taking my hand, she gives a gentle squeeze, releasing it and turning her attention to the papers, “Please, make yourselves comfortable” she said indicating to the chairs over to the right of her as she sat in the chair behind her desk. We sat quietly as she went over the papers, Sister Nightingale entered again followed by a man that I only guessed to be the Commander Cullen she had spoken of, once he was inside the office, she closed the door. “Please explain why you brought me here Leliana, a caravan of over 100 people just entered Haven and I need to keep order out there”, the man said. “Cullen, as Commander of the Inquisition you have say to its fortifications and as such you’re required in this meeting”, she said walking over to the three of us seated at the table indicating to Commander Cullen, “this is Commander Rutherford, he is in charge of our forces as well as our fortifications, Commander these people were among the caravan that you’re currently grousing about being here”. Clearing his throat in embarrassment, “I wasn’t grousing it’s just we don’t have the means to support that many people”, “Yes, well if I may get everyone’s attention, I would like address what I’ve just read”, the Ambassador adds. Looking over to us she hands the papers to Commander Rutherford, “read these please”, she indicates to a table to her left as he takes the papers walking to the table and leaning against it, he begins reading. She approaches us with questions in her eyes but a smile on her face which I return. “Let me make sure I have this correct, the Comtesse has sent you Ashani one of her personal guards”, pointing to Lethanavir, “along with you Lethanavir another personal guard and master strategist as well as with you, Kala”, she points to Kala “a healing mage that possess command of the elements the likes no one has ever seen and not just because you’re dwarven”. My smile widening, “that is not all the Comtesse has sent Ambassador as well you know from the letter, Lethanavir has the blueprints and I have this”, reaching under my cloak I remove the heavy pouch of coin and place it on the table, “There is also a chest on the fourth wagon hidden in the center of the materials baring the Comtesse’s crest that is meant for the Inquisitions use. The rest of the caravan consist of the stonemasons and craftsmen that will see to the construction, although I admit we will not refuse any extra hands that could be added to the efforts of refortifying Haven so that it may withstand a siege of any organized group that would think to attack the Inquisition but, of course none of that can be done without the Inquisition accepting the Comtesse’s offer”. Cullen standing up and walking towards us looking at Kala, “You’re a mage”? Kala smiled brightly at him “I am Ser Knight, and might I say you’re of hearty stock. I could help with what ails ya” she says with a wink. Cullen rubs the back of his neck, looking to Lethanavir “you said you had blueprints, may I see them”? Lethanavir nods once, “Yes, they’re in my saddlebags as we were awaiting acceptance to the Comtesse’s offer first, but I will retrieve them if you would like”. “That won’t be necessary, but I would like to see them before any work begins”. The Ambassador takes the lead saying, “I don’t want to sound ungracious to the Comtesse’s offer, but if the three of you would give the three of us a few moments to discuss this among ourselves we will be able provide an answer for you”. Standing, I nod my head “Of course, we will be by the caravan”. Exiting the small office followed by Kala and Lethanavir, we make our way to our mounts walking them over to the fourth wagon.


	9. Into the Inquisition

Scanning the mountains that surround Haven, I found myself grateful for the natural defenses. Looking at Lethan I see he’s appraising them as well, “Where will you start”? I ask, his eyes finding mine, “I think the shelter under the Chantry and battlements should be our first priority but, I also see the immediate need for proper housing for the people”, shaking his head. “So, what do you suggest”, “I would assign 60 to the battlements, 20 to the shelter and the remaining 20 to the housing. When the shelter is complete they can join the teams working on the houses. Once we have enough completed to house the current numbers, we remove the existing structures to make way for the ones on the prints, after that any housing we complete are extra. It will ensure the safety of the innocence as well proving that Haven will not be easily invaded while showing the people that their wellbeing is at the heart of the Inquisition”. A small laugh leaves me as I look up to him, “And Eolas says you have no finesse huh, I believe that was spoken like a true Ambassador”. Kala clearing her voice caught my attention, noticing her looking behind me I turn to see the Ambassador, Commander and Sister Nightingale walking towards us. “It appears we’ll have our answer, let’s just hope it’s not that we have to wait until the others return”. Taking a few steps in their direction, the Ambassador smiles brightly, “We have decided that we would be complete fools to not accept the Comtesse’s offer, and that I would personally take any fault should the Herald or Seeker Pentaghast feel that our decision was not made with the heart of the Inquisition in mind”, reaching out her hand, I take it with a light, but firm grip. With a resolute nod, “Excellent, we’ll have the workers set up camp while the Commander and Lethan go over the blueprints. The sooner work can begin, the sooner it can be done and the sooner everyone can sleep not only easier but off the frozen ground”, Sister Nightingale gives a smile laugh as the Ambassador blushes, the Commander rubbing the back of his neck, an act nervousness I begin to realize. “Just Cullen please”, he says reaching out his hand, taking it, “Then I insist you call me Ash, Cullen. You two as well”, looking to the Ambassador and Sister Nightingale, “we will be working together for quite some time I believe”. The Ambassador nodding in acceptance, “In that case I’m Josephine”, smiling and looking to Sister Nightingale, “You may call Leliana or Nightingale whichever you prefer”, nodding her head offering her hand, taking it in mine with a firm shake, “Leliana, I look forward to working with you. I’ve heard many tales of you, I daresay there is one I can’t wait to find out if true”, lifting her eyebrows, “Oh, which one would that be”? “I’ve heard it said that you sing sweeter than the Nightingale you’re named for”. Laughing she says, “Perhaps I’ll find the opportunity to sing for you when we get the Breach closed”, my smile widening, “When we get that closed, I just may sing with you”. Winking at her, I turn to Lethan who is already walking towards the northern gate that will be torn down as soon as the battlement is built with Cullen, prints in hand.

 

Looking to Kala and back to Josephine and Leliana, “Can you show us to the healer’s tents along with the apothecary”? Both of them nodding their heads, Josephine answers, “Of course this way”, turning and walking back, I reach out touching Leliana’s shoulder, “the chest is located in this wagon, if you have men to retrieve it”, she looks down at me. “Ah, yes I’ll get a few of my agents out here at once. I must admit I was shocked to see the Comtesse beneficing the Inquisition as she’s not one to contribute to any military affiliation”. Nodding my head, “that is true but as she said, “the fools in power that should be supporting those of this Inquisition can’t seem to get their heads out of their asses long enough to see that the whole of Thedas is at stake”. Laughing, Leliana looked over to me, “she seriously said that, the one time I saw her, she didn’t seem the type for such words”, shaking her head. “I suppose you can’t know a person from one meeting that lasted all of twenty minutes”. Nodding my head in agreement, “mmm, once she’s comfortable with you, I assure you she can keep pace with a common brigand”. Both of us laughing as we catch up to Josephine and, Kala who is entering the first tent in a row of five located to the right of the Chantry. Turning back to Leliana, “Thank you, Leliana and if you could thank the others for us as well I would greatly appreciate it, with so much truly needing done I’m afraid once we get started I may forget”. Looking at me with a surprised look, “why would you thank us, it is us who are indebted to you three as well the Comtesse for what you’re doing for us”. Slowly shaking my head, “No, Leliana there is no debt and trust me, don’t let the Comtesse hear you say that, she will only expect her stipulations to the school that is to be built exacted, as it is with all her schools”, reaching up to lightly grip her shoulder, “I’m thanking you for making the right decision for not only the Inquisition but for the people of Thedas”. Squeezing her shoulder once I turn to join Kala in the healing tent.

 

Kala and I spent the remainder of the day tending the injured and sick that were housed in the tents as well as any that came by looking for potions for various ailments. When the sun began to set we made our way back to the campsite to find everything in place. “Home sweet home”, I say filling a bucket with snow and melting it with magic. Washing my hands, I look to Kala, “we should introduce running water to Thedas, a proper shower would do wonders for their health not to mention the aroma”, laughing Kala shakes her head. “Aye, but how to do it in such a way they’d accept it is the trick. Maybe a pump system from a few strategically placed cisterns with heating runes on the faucets, the runes would only be good for so many uses. We’d have to come up with way to recharge them. Mages or laborers could fill the cisterns with snow and ice, they could have low fires or runes placed under them to keep it melted, if the blacksmith here is worth his weight making the piping shouldn’t be problem”. Handing her a cup of coffee and a plate of cookies, “Have I told you recently, you’re the bestest pillow ever”? Rolling her eyes, taking my offerings “not recently, No but, I think I can let it pass considering everything we have going on here”. And this is how we passed our time over the next ten weeks, tending the sick and injured, passing ideas by Lethan who in turn took them Cullen and the workers. Introducing popcorn to Haven was a night to remember. Three quarters of what military forces we had thought we were under attack, it wasn’t until Lethan started laughing out loud at me throwing pieces at the ones baring arms at the kettle I had set over the flames that everyone relaxed. Week eleven found everyone not only properly housed but with running water. Kala, the genius that she is came up with the idea that the Chantry should be where people would trade their depleted rune for a charged one. There were mixed reviews, but after a few days I noticed many were cleaner and I could walk by most of them without holding my breath. Any houses built after this would be for new residents that decided to make Haven their home. With the school officially opened and the Greenhouse currently stocked even though it was covered with the sewn together canvas from some of the once used tents. It was the only building we had to special order materials for through Eolas. Tempered glass panes to specific measurements would take some time to make and deliver, but it didn’t stop us from beginning our garden with every plant that held healing properties as well as some of the more popular spices and herbs. The children that began attending the school enjoyed their time in the greenhouse as much as Kala and I did. Per the Comtesse’s stipulations, no religion would be taught in the school. Reading, Writing and Mathematics were the core of the education taught, Music, Art and Cultivation were secondary.                                                   


	10. Map Key for Haven

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I have taken great liberties as you already know (=^, ^=), below is essentially how I picture Haven to be once construction is done. “Why all the work for Haven” you might be asking, wellllll, Skyhold isn’t on the venue for this storyline. Maybe, after I’m done stewing at all the heartache his “Eggcellency” has caused I might write him a heroin of his own.

 

1.       Chantry

| 

2.       Herald’s quarters  
  
---|---  
  
3.       Cassandra’s quarters

| 

4.       Leliana’s quarters  
  
5.       Josephine’s quarters *”As Is” map - inside Chantry

| 

6.       Cullen’s quarters  
  
7.       Varric’s quarters

| 

8.       Solas’s quarters  
  
9.       Dorian’s quarters

| 

10.   Bull & Chargers quarters  
  
11.   Blackwall’s quarters

| 

12.   Vivienne’s quarters *”As Is” map - inside Chantry  
  
13.   Sera’s quarters *always in the Singing Maiden

| 

14.   Singing Maiden  
  
15.   Harrit – Forge

| 

16.   Threnn – Quartermaster  
  
17.   Dennet – Stables

| 

18.   Apothecary *”After Construction” map in #20  
  
19.   Greenhouse

| 

20.   Healing Facility - Infirmary  
  
21.   School

| 

22.   Training Grounds  
  
23.   Military Housing

| 

24.   Military Housing with families  
  
25.   Civilian Housing

| 

26.   Visiting Dignitary Housing  
  
27.   Lethanavir’s quarters

| 

28.   Ashani & Kala’s quarters  
  
 

* Pilgrimage exit from Chantry

 

 

** Haven – “As Is” **

 

 

 

** Haven – “After Construction” **

 

 

 

**Military Housing**  
30 x 30 Single story structure - #23 on “After Construction” map

 

 

General Housing  
Military and Civilian with small families  
Duplex styled 50 x 50 2 story structure – each side is 25 x 25  
*floorplan used for some # 24’s and 25’s as well as #’s 12 and 26 on “After Construction” map

 

 

 General Housing  
Military and Civilian with large families  
Single family 40 x 40 2 story structure  


 

 

Inner Circle Housing  
30 x 30 single story structure  
*floorplan used for #’s 2, 3, 4, 5, 6, 7, 8, 9, 10, 11, 27 and, 28 on “After Construction” map

 

 

 

With 21 Military houses sleeping 8 each, 19 houses for Military with families (9 duplex styled), 25 Civilian houses (11 duplex styled), 14 Inner Circle houses, an extremely upgraded Singing Maiden (80 x 150 2 story structure) with 30 guest rooms on the second floor.

Haven can effectively house well over 400 people.


	11. The Herald Returns to Haven

With Kala at the infirmary, and just enough time to get the candies I made the night before bagged up to give to the children during the music class I volunteered for. I had taken some wild berry juice and boiled it into enough sugar so that when it cooled it became a hard candy. Popping the last piece into my mouth I head into my room to ready myself for the day. Grabbing an empty canvas bag I walk to the kitchen table and begin filling it with the bags of candy, a knock on the door halts my motions. Opening the door I see Lyria, a petite brunette with kind eyes, “Ms. Ash, Lady Montilyet ask that I bring you to the Chantry”, grabbing my cloak off the hook “alright, well let’s get to the Chantry”. Nodding her head she turns and begins walking, “she wanted me to get Ms. Kala too, but she’s in the infirmary for another two hours unless something happens to keep her longer”, she looks to me as we walk, “I haven’t forgotten what happened the last time I went there with a request from the Ambassador during her shift”, shaking her head slowly, “so I told Lady Montilyet that I’d get you but there was no way I’d disturb Ms. Kala”. Laughing, I wrap an arm around her shoulders, “Kala isn’t that bad but I understand your hesitancy to do so”, tilting my head down toward her, “especially if she hasn’t eaten any sweets within a few hours”, nodding my head, “she can get downright feral”. A small laugh escaping her, “she wasn’t mean or anything but I know better than interrupt her when she’s there”.  Entering the Chantry I see Lethan standing outside Josephine’s office, “you get called to the Head Mistress’s office too huh”? I ask peering up at him removing the hood of my cloak and pushing the sides back over my shoulders. “Yes”, he said with a nod, “it appears that the Herald has returned and would like to meet with us”. Folding my hands together in front of me, “Oh, well that makes sense. I wondered at what could be taking them so long. I know the Hinterlands were a mess but I had hoped that they would’ve returned a couple weeks ago”.

 

The door to the war room opened and Josephine appeared in the doorway, “Good, you’re here”, motioning us forward she turns back into the room. Entering the room I see Seeker Pentaghast to the far left, Leliana, Cullen and a man that I guessed was the Herald. He was about an inch shorter than Cullen but their coloring was similar, though the Herald’s jawline was sharper than Cullen’s and his eyes had a greenish tint to them where Cullen’s were more brownish. Josephine took her place next to him, lifting her clipboard, “Herald, may I introduce you to Rajasha Ashani Brezune and Lethanavir”. The Herald smiles, placing his hands on the table, “where’s the one called Kala”, his voice was soft but deep. Taking a step forward, returning his smile, “she is currently in the middle of her shift at the infirmary, we could go get her if you like, but I would highly suggest against it. Even if you were to tempt her with copious amounts of coffee and sweet Danish, I fear you would still incur her wrath and be subjected to at least a three hour lecture of proper hygienic procedures to prevent cross contamination”. The three at the table that had indeed sat through such a lecture laughed, Cullen rubbing the back of neck blushing, “I do not want to sit through another one those, there are some things a man just doesn’t need to know about bodily fluids” he stated, shaking his head. Not able to help myself I laugh, “Yes, well with that, may I suggest you meet Kala after she has left the infirmary”, lifting my eyebrows in question looking to the Herald who looks to the others around the table who were all nodding their heads with the exception of the Seeker. Nodding his head once, “I believe I will heed your advice and, please call my Maxwell, I only wished to thank you for all you have done for the Inquisition and though I’m sure our Ambassador has sent our formal thanks to the Comtesse I would feel remiss in not personally thank those I am able”. Folding my hands in front of me I look at him, “there is no need for thanks Maxwell, we are the ones grateful to be able to assist, and the cause is more than just as well you know. And please just Ash, Rajasha Ashani Brezune is such a mouthful that I fear if you had something important to relay you may forget what you intended say by the time you got all of that out”, my smile widening at him. 

 

“So, it’s true then”? I look at the Seeker whose voice caught my attention, lifting a brow in question, “that depends on which “it” you’re referring to exactly Seeker Pentaghast”. My eyes going to the book she held up, smiling I looked to her, “yes, Seeker Pentaghast it is all true. As I told Josephine when she approached me with that very book. After reading The Blade Maiden’s Victor, I discovered that it is in fact an accounting of a Hand Maiden to the Blade of Honor that had met her Victor and went on journaling her life as a Matron to the Blade. As I said to Josephine the book though published fifty years ago was written well over 300 years ago. As the Maiden’s numbers described in the book have decreased dramatically, there hasn’t been that many in quite some time. That along with some of the restrictions put on the Maidens have become more a matter of personal preference”, her mouth opening slightly, “which restrictions are we talking about exactly”, Maxwell’s voice brings my attention to him. “For starters I was permitted to accept the Comtesse’s offer of employment and leave Sienna. There is also the matter of the ridiculous hairstyle”, running my hand through my hair, “I wore that hairstyle for what felt like an eternity and had a constant headache from the tightness of it”. “But, you’re a Rajasha of Truth correct”, smiling at the Seeker with a slight nod, “Yes, that is correct Seeker”. Her eyes appraising me as she steps toward me extending her hand, “I am honored to meet you Rajasha of Truth, it was this very book that initially inspired me to join the Seekers, I admit, though I thought it all a fairytale it was still the catalyst that led me on my current path”. Wrapping my hand around her forearm and gripping her shoulder with the other as I would a fellow Maiden, “Please, just Ash Seeker, this is not the first time we’ve met. We’ve met twice before if you recall”. Returning my hold she smiled with a nod, “I remember, but I did not know you were a fairytale come to life please, call me Cassandra if you like”. My smile widening, “I believe I will do that Cassandra, it suits you perfectly, much better than Seeker in my opinion”.

 

Maxwell’s voice brings our attention back to him as he addressed Lethan, “You’re the one responsible for the refortifications as well overseeing the construction I was greeted with on my return to Haven”, Lethan tilting his head slightly, “No, I had much help from Cullen in the completed fortifications you see. Though the Comtesse and I had drawn up preliminary blueprints his input has been invaluable in what you saw on your return”. Maxwell places his hands behind his back, nodding his head, “I am glad to hear of his involvement, I am also told that you train daily with several weapons. I take it that you have a proven sword arm when you’re not building something for the Comtesse”? Nodding his head once Lethan replies, “Yes”, a half-smile appears on Maxwell’s face, “Not a man many words are you”? Lethan maintaining eye contact with Maxwell, “Only when they need spoken and I’ve found that the more words used only increases the chance of confusion to their meaning”. Giggles and snickers go around the table as Maxwell laughs, “I can believe that, well Lethanavir I would like to thank you, as well as welcome you not only for your strategical skills but your sword arm as well”, glancing to me he continues, “and like Ash, please call me Maxwell. I would also like to invite the three of you to join my field party if you are amendable to doing so”. Lethan still maintaining eye contact nods once, “I can only answer for myself but, yes, I would like to join you in the field”. Shifting his weight on is feet Lethan breaks eye contact momentarily, “I must however tell you all something that the Comtesse did not include in her letter of introduction”, he had everyone’s undivided attention including my own, “what’s he up to” I think as he looks at each person standing around the table. “It is the origins of my brother Eolas and I, have you heard the Dalish tales of the Immortality among the Elvehn in the time of Arlathan”? Seeing mixed responses from nods to shakes of heads and a whispered “No”, coming from Cullen. Lethan joining his hands behind his back, “Back before the fall of Arlathan the Elvehn were immortal, and could enter what is called Uthenara, it is a form of shutting down the bodies internal functions allowing us to sleep for hundreds if not thousands of years”, intakes of breath are heard, Maxwell’s eyes squinting with his brow slightly furrowing, “You said us, allowing us to sleep, are you saying you’re an immortal Elvehn Lethanavir”? Nodding his head once, “Yes, I and my brother Eolas who is the Comtesse’s Ambassador are both immortal Elvehn from the time of Arlathan. I hope you understand why it was not included in the letter as it is not something that the Comtesse nor Eolas and I would have become common knowledge for reason’s I’m sure you may be aware of as well many you are not. After one of her tours in Tevinter the Comtesse was making her way back to Orlais when a member of her entourage needed to relieve themself, when they stopped and he found a spot to do so he fell into a sinkhole that opened under his feet, straight into the chamber Eolas and I were in Uthenara. The Comtesse having read all she could obtain on the subject, pulled us from Uthenara, she woke us and here we are”, taking a breath he looked at everyone, “It would be dishonorable of me to not tell you of my origins and fight by your side, as an immortal you will see that I heal quicker than most and can sustain injuries that would kill a mortal man, my stamina pool allows me to continue in combat that would exhaust even the stoutest of mortal warriors, I also possess increased speed that many have said, I appear to blur in and out of focus much like a rogue but I assure you I am a warrior”. Looking around to the ones standing across from us Lethan looks at Maxwell, “so, you can’t die”, turning his head to look at Cullen shaking his head, “No, I can die. Remove my head or my heart and I will cease to be, but I will not die from old age, disease or any wounds outside of the ones I mentioned. I would also like to say it is because of our origins that Eolas and I do not have surnames, during the time of Arlathan we were just called by our given name and title or association. If I wanted to tell you about a specific person I would say, Nyxina the seamstress came to visit me last night, and everyone would know who I was speaking of”, Maxwell taking his chin between thumb and forefinger, “outside of feeling dishonorable why tell us this”, nodding his head Lethan answers, “we may come across other immortals that have also been in Uthenara awakened for one reason or another, should we be we lucky enough to come upon a temple with surviving Sentinels in it and I am present it could prove beneficial to have them join our cause, the Sentinels are the most honorable protectors I have ever come across in my existence, it was a Sentinel that initially trained me for combat”. Lethan’s hands falling to his sides, shifting his weight again, “again, I hope you can understand why the Comtesse did not include that information in her letter and why I held that information until now. It is not to deceive any of you, just merely wanting to address you all and not in written form so that it can be read by eyes that would only exploit the knowledge with their own intents”. Nodding his head Maxwell walks around the table extending his hand to Lethanavir, “You’re origins are safe with us”, looking at everyone around the table, “what he has shared with us does not leave this room”, lifting a brow expecting a response which soon came in the form of a couple, “Of courses” from Leliana and Josephine, a “I certainly won’t be repeating that”, Cullen said followed by Cassandra’s “As it should be”. Turning back to Lethan, Maxwell gripping his hand while also gripping his shoulder with the other, “I would say I am honored to have you by my side in all this but I feel the words are lacking, I can only to endeavor to earn your respect Lethanavir”, returning his hold Lethan lowered his head, “Please call me Lethan, I have grown accustomed to it from those I trust”, laughing, Maxwell squeezed Lethan’s shoulder, “then I insist you call me Max”.


	12. A Hawke in Haven

After the meeting with Maxwell was over I headed toward mine and Kala’s shared housing, reaching out to open the door shouts from my left caught my attention, “Ms. Ash, Ms. Ash”, turning to face the shouts, seeing Ailis and Byron running up to me coming to an abrupt stop as they neared. Ailis catching her breath while Byron looked up at me, “You weren’t in class today, we’ve been running around trying to find you”, he said with accusation in his voice. Looking him over then his younger sister Ailis who carried genuine concern in her eyes, kneeling down I looked up to them both. “I’m truly sorry for missing class today, I was unexpectedly called to meet the Herald just as I was preparing to make my way to the school”, standing I open the door, looking back to them, “wait here I have something for you both, I made a surprise to share with the class today”. Leaving the door open I walked to the kitchen table that held the canvas bag filled with bags of hard candy, grabbing it up I walk back to the door stepping out to look at them, I extend the canvas bag to Ailis. “Here, you two have the first two bags and then it’s up to you to share with the others who attended today”, peering into the bag Byron reaches in and pulls out two of the smaller pouches, handing one to Ailis. He looked back up at me with a smile but stone in his eyes, “If it was the Herald’s fault then we can’t be cross with you for missing today”, he nodded his head once opening the pouch he took a piece of the candy shoving into his mouth. Folding my hands in front of me, “You know I might be going into the field with Herald when leaves again”, Ailis gasp, “You can’t Ms. Ash, who will show us how to play the flutes, who will teach us which leaves to pinch from the plants, what if something happens to you and you don’t come back”, she drops the canvas bag full candies wrapping arms around my waist burying her face into my stomach. “You can’t leave, if you leave you might not come back like when dad left”, she was in full blown in tears now, snot running from her nose. Taking hold of her arms to loosen her grip so I could kneel down to take her face in my hands searching her eyes, “Ailis, I came to Haven to offer my swords to the Inquisitions services so that I can go out there to meet those who would come here to threaten those I’ve sworn to protect on a battlefield away from what we’ve created here. I will always come back Ailis, Kala wouldn’t let me go off without her and we both know that she would never let me remain injured”, brushing my hand over her hair I kiss her cheek, “as far as music class I believe I could talk Lady Montilyet and Sister Nightingale into sitting in for me during the times I’m away”. Byron pipes up, “No, not the Nightingale she’s too scary”, resolutely shaking his head. Smiling at him, “Sister Nightingale is only scary if you try to deceive her”, tilting my head to the side I peer at him, “you wouldn’t want to deceive her you would you”? His eyes widening, “I don’t deceive anyone Ms. Ash you know that”. Nodding my head, “that I do Byron just as I know that the only time anyone should be fearful of Sister Nightingale is when they try to deceive her, so you have nothing to fear then, hmmmm”? I finish with a smile, picking up the canvas bag I hand it back to Ailis, “You two should get on with the errand you have acquired so you can be home before your Mom worries after the two of you, and I thank you both for your concern”, smiling I wrap an arm around each of them hugging both to me and placing a kiss on each their heads. Stepping back, “go on, I plan to be in class tomorrow and expect to learn everyone that attended today received their share, you two may keep any remaining bags for delivering them”. Ailis wraps her arms around me squeezing as hard as she could before taking off with Byron.

 

Following their path with my eyes as they walk away I notice a figure in my periphery standing in the shade outside the house next door. The figure takes a step into the light as I focus on them. My eyes widen in surprise as I grin, “It appears you have found me Bird of Prey”, taking a few steps in his direction. His eyes took in my complete form while his smile widened, “that I did Ms. Ash, though I must admit I was disappointed when I arrived to see you had not arrived”, his eyes searching mine, “I hope your journey here was uneventful”? Holding my hands behind my back looking up at him, “I wish I could say that it wasn’t but as luck would have it, I caught up with the one that betrayed me”. Crossing his arms over his chest, “and how did that work out for you”? Looking down to my feet and back to his eyes, “I believe it went well considering all involved, although my sisters would have preferred me to end her life I could not bring myself to do so”. Looking over to the mountain range I began scanning the horizon. His voice had my eyes back on his, “Her life, I thought your betrayer was a man”? I felt my brow lifting of its own accord, “and why would you think that, I gave no indication to the sex of my betrayer”? His brow furrowing as he shifted his weight, “No but, you did say that you gave them something precious that you should have only given to the one that would claim you as their own, the one that held the other half of your soul”, dropping his arms his eyes went to the mountains. “I suppose I presumed that the person was a male considering I can only think of one thing that a woman holds precious and gives only to the man they would marry”, his eyes briefly catching mine before scanning the mountain range again. Now both my brows lifted, “Oh, and what is it that you think I held precious and had been foolish enough to share with someone that I shouldn’t have trusted to begin with”? He did not just imply that women only had one thing they could possibly hold precious enough to consider only sharing with their true mate. Crossing my arms over my chest I stared at him waiting for him answer, holding one brow up. Looking down at me taking in my expression and stance he uncrossed is arms spreading his arms out palms exposed, “I’ve obviously presumed incorrectly”, dropping his arms shaking his head, “perhaps I should have asked what it was that you gave, instead who you would trust with what you gave”, he said with a lopsided smile, “but in my defense asking that question could have gotten me tossed off the cliff by the enchantress I found myself in the company of”. Placing his hands behind his back as a small smile graced his full lips. Uncrossing my arms I searched his eyes, shaking my head slightly. “If you must know it was hidden knowledge that I shared with her, a knowledge that I should not have shared with anyone save one”, shaking my head again, “I believe you still have a question to answer yourself, Bird of Prey. Calling me an enchantress does not flatter my senses away, if anything I feel a bit insulted by it, it’s as if you’re implying I go around ensorcelling lost men for my own nefarious purposes”. His eyes locked to mine as he raised his hand pointing his finger at me, “That is not what I meant and you know it”, my eyebrows going back up as I look at his finger, dropping his hand he exhaled in resignation, “look can we start over here, I appear to have said something or many things that I shouldn’t have”. Searching his eyes, I nod once with a small smile, “Of course, but I will have an answer to my question one day Bird of Prey, mark my words”.  His smile returning as he looks at me extending his hand with a slight bow at the waist, “Ms. Ash, I am Garret Hawke and it is a relief to see that you have finally made it to your destination, I had worried for your safety especially after I arrived and you had not yet made it”. My mouth dropped open, “You truly are a Bird of Prey”, half laughing as I take his hand with a small curtsey, “I am Ashani Brezune, though most that know me call me Ash. I too am relieved to finally reach my destination, as well as pleased to find you here Garret Hawke”. His smile widening he bows deeper over my hand, knowing he was going to place his lips there I gently pulled my hand back and place both hands behind my back. Clearing his throat and straightening himself also placing his hands behind his back, “You mean to say, you didn’t know my name before you called me that”? Slowly shaking my head, “I assure you I did not know your name until you just spoke it”, looking into his eyes I feel my smile widening. “Then why did you call me that if you did not know my name”, shrugging a shoulder “because of your eyes, they seek everything, measuring its worth”. His head went back as he laughed, looking down at me, “that is the first time I’ve heard it phrased like that”, he laughed again, “but once again I find I have presumed incorrectly where you are concerned”. Lifting my brow at him in question he continued, “I have been called many things because of my name, and more than one person has used that reference to me, I naturally thought you knew who I was when you said it”. Blinking my eyes, shaking my head, “How could I possibly know who you were, we had never met before and only just learning each other’s names a few moments ago”. Nodding his head, “exactly, as I said I presumed incorrectly where you are concerned”. Our attention was caught by a male voice, “Hawke, you coming to the Maiden for cards or am I going alone”? “No, Varric I’ll come with you. As it appears I am not leaving a good impression of myself to the enchan”, closing his mouth as he notices my brow lift, “the young Lady that happens to reside next to us”. Shaking my head, I turn to walk to the still open door of the cabin I share with Kala, “You know Bird of Prey, I think I would rather be an Enchantress than an insidious creature that preys on men for one thing, at least the Enchantress has multiple uses of them”, I call over my shoulder. His soft laughter reaching my ears I turn to face him with a smile. His smile widening as he bent at the waist, “Until we meet again Ashani Brezune”. He turned and joined his friend Varric, together they walked in the direction of the Singing Maiden.


	13. The Tale of the Champion

While in the kitchen preparing what Kala had dubbed Ram steak & cheese I heard the door open and close. “Long day at the infirmary, I was getting worried”, I say while flipping the bread to toast the other side. “Not really, I was waylaid by Lyria when I left, during my meeting with Maxwell he asked me to let you know that we’ll be leaving the day after tomorrow for the Stormcoast then to Redcliffe Village. He said to plan on being gone for a minimum of 6 weeks. He also said something about being glad to be rid of the antagonistic elf with a stick up his ass when I assured him of my healing and offensive abilities. Did you know he was a Templar in training, he was sent to the Conclave just two weeks before he was to take his vows to the order”, plating up our food I turn, plates in hand, putting hers in front of where she sat at our table that could seat 6, “No, he didn’t mention that when Lethan and I met him”. Pulling out a chair opposite where she sat, I sat and began eating. “What time are we to be leaving”, swallowing the bite she had chewed, “7:00am is when he said he wanted to meet by the stables”. Nodding my head I take another bite, staring at her grinning while doing so. Her eyes narrowing at me the wider my grin became, once I swallow the food in my mouth I whisper, “He’s here Kala, the Bird of Prey is here and he’s actually named after the very bird I’m marked with”. Kala’s eyes widen in surprise, “he’s here”, releasing one hand from her sandwich to point down as she asks. Taking another bite of my food nodding my head in unison with my chewing, “mmmhmmm”, as my grin grew on my face again. “Wait, you said he’s named after your mark”? nodding again, she puts her sandwich on her plate, jumping up and walking towards the reading area we had set up for her, “What’s his name exactly”, she asks going through a stack of books to the left of her chair. “Garret Hawke” I state before taking another bite, hearing her giggle as she grabs a large hardbound book, turning she makes her way back placing it to the side of my plate. “Read that, it’s all about your Bird of Prey, chronicled and written by a one Varric Tethras who became his friend. An excellent author of many genres, I’ve recently started his romance serial Swords and Shields”. Sitting back in front of her plate she began eating again as I eyed the book she had placed on the table, “It’s awfully large, can’t you just tell me what’s in it as I prepare things for our six week camping trip”. Shaking her head, “not going to happen, I’m going to finish this”, holding up her sandwich, “grab some cookies, soak in a hot tub, maybe even go to the Singing Maiden for bit of fun before leaving the comforts we have here”, biting into her sandwich with new vigor. I deflated a bit as I took the last bite of my sandwich picking up my plate and placing it in the sink. Turning and leaning back against the counter looking at the book again thinking, I could have it read in a day if I didn’t do anything but read, I would have to take a few breaks, for music class tomorrow and to at least get some dough prepared as well package up some of the coffee beans. I walk to the table, picking up the book I look at Kala, “then you’ll have to make due with manifested treats if you’re going to make me read this, it’ll take up all my cooking time to get it read before we leave”, making my way to my room I hear her giggle as I shut the door. Propping up the pillows against the headboard I relax back bringing my knees up, resting the book on my lap and running my fingers over the sunburst emblem that adorned the front cover looking at the title “The Tale of the Champion”, opening the book I begin to read.

 

Needing a break from what I was reading, I went to the kitchen to start mixing the dough that I would store with a frost spell. Kala was either in bed or had indeed gone to the Singing Maiden. I couldn’t believe that Mythal had saved him from being overrun by darkspawn until of course I realized she had other motives for doing so. She had given him the last piece of Geldi’s eye so that the Dalish could perform the rite to restore her in case she had met her end. Shaking my head, I separated the dough into equal parts, placing each into one of the 6 pans with lids that they would be stored in. Hah’ing to myself as I thought of the Dalish unknowingly helping the one they revered as their All Mother, Goddess of Creation. To them she was Ahsabelanar, though respected she certainly wasn’t as revered as Mythal. Then his own Uncle had sold him and his brother Carver into indentured servitude for a year. In that year they had worked for a mercenary group called the Red Irons, discovered that his Uncle had essentially stolen what was rightfully his Mother’s, selling all the family possessions along with their estate to pay off his gambling debts. That’s when he and Carver met Varric, Varric had offered them the opportunity to invest in the Deeproads expedition they had tried to get hired on with. Hearing the door open I look up from the table that I had set up as my work surface, seeing Kala enter pulling her cloak off and placing her violin on the table next to the door. “She saved him only to use him as a pawn to continue her own twisted existence. Then he was sold into a year of slavery by his own Uncle”, as I spoke the volume of my voice growing louder. Kala, walking to retrieve a cup and filling it with the tea I had made, “mmmm, that she did” she said as she sat at the table opposite of where I was standing. Stirring in some sugar she looks up at me, “how far did you get before you found yourself out here”. Releasing the hold I had on the back of the chair in front of me, I turned to refill my cup, “Varric had just introduced himself to him and Carver”. Sitting in the chair across from her staring into the tea that filled my cup, “tell me it gets better, he’s already lost his Father, his Sister, worked as an indentured slave, sold as such by his own Uncle mind you”, shaking my head I look to her. She was watching me, “I wish I could say it does Ash, he faces many trials in that book. Though it is not all grim, there are times of happiness and he is not one to let those pass him by without capturing them for all they offer”. Looking into her eyes, I pick up my tea standing, “I’m going to hold you to that or you may find Mush being served for breakfast while we’re gone”. Walking back to my room after placing the frost spell on the pans of dough that would prevent it from rising until I allowed them to thaw, hearing her snicker, “if you’re the one making the Mush I have no doubt it will be delicious”. Turning to close my bedroom door I blow a raspberry at her, placing my tea on the bedside table I resume my reading position and pick up where I had left off.


	14. Facing the Music

Exiting the school after music class I scan the horizon. “Ms. Ash”, turning my head I see the man the voice belonged to, Garret Hawke,  the Champion pulling himself off the wall he had been leaning against, taking steps toward me. “I was waiting for you as I didn’t want to interrupt your class”, bringing my hands together in front of me I smile with curt nod, “I appreciate your curtesy, though I’m at a loss as to why you would wait for me”. He was in love with another woman, Isabela to be precise, they were inseparable from what I was reading, though she had not been with him when I first saw him nor now. I was sure she was somewhere waiting for him to return. I begin making my way to my cabin as he fell in step beside me, “I was hoping you would take your afternoon meal with me at the Singing Maiden”. Looking at him with an eyebrow raised in question, “I would like the opportunity to get better acquainted with you before I leave tomorrow”, so he was leaving, probably to return to her. Looking forward again, “As much as I would like to take you up on your offer I find myself short of free time, I have many things to tend to before I too leave tomorrow with the Herald”. “Ah, so you’re with his party to the Stormcoast and Redcliffe village then”, nodding my head, “yes, as is Kala and Lethan”, coming to a stop in front of my door I look at him, “I would like to wish you a safe journey to your next destination”, opening the door and taking a step in facing him “may truth guide your blade and good health be yours Garret Hawke”, closing the door before he could say anything. Leaning back against the door I reach up to wipe away the tears that were falling, his heart belonged to another. Chastising myself for my foolishness I make my way to the kitchen.

 

Going over to the cubbard I retrieve bags of coffee beans and begin grinding them down placing the grinds in a separate pouches that would be used for brewing. Making 85 pouches to get us through the next six weeks I begin packing them in a canvas sack that will be tied to one of the supply horses. I had met with Maxwell before class to obtain his permission to have extra mounts that would carry the supplies I liked to keep readily available when out in the field. Though he would not allow me four he did finally agree to two, Rasa would have to share a mount with myself or Kala should she decide to come along for the ride. Manifesting other staples that I thought would be needed along with an ample supply of sweets for Kala, I added bags of fruits along with vegetables all placed by the door so that I could get them secured to the horses before making my way to the stables for our departure in the morning. Grabbing an apple from the bowl on the table I made my way to my room to resume reading the damned book that Kala insisted had happiness in it somewhere. Though I was happy for him having found someone he could love and that made him happy, I could not however help but feel my heart break with each word I read of the infernal thing. I begin reading where I had left off, he had just discovered his Mother was missing and a vase of white Lilies were on the table. Bodahn said they had been delivered earlier that day. Please tell me he finds her, I’m pleading in my mind as I take a bite of my apple.

 

After a few hours of reading I found myself back in the kitchen pounding out Druffalo meat so it would be tender enough to sear in a pan. His Mother had died in his arms, his Uncle accused him for it and no one had given him any time to mourn her properly before they bombarded him with their problems, even Isabela didn’t offer him any comfort, only going on about a relic that turned out to be the Tome of Koslun a holy relic to the Qunari people. How could she have taken such a thing and feel nothing, it would be like someone stealing the scrolls of Andraste that were currently stored in the Winter Palace. She brought about the entire invasion of Kirkwall, almost cost him his life when he faced the Arishock in single handed combat for her. “I would have let them have you, you Gramática real, with your venom already in his veins”, pounding the shanks of meat harder. “And what has that meat done to offend you and be called a Royal Gamma”, turning I see Kala standing there looking at me with surprise on her face. Placing the mallet on the counter I begin to roll the meat to place in the waterproof canvas bags they will be stored in. “It’s not the meat that offends me it’s that Gramática real that has gotten her poison into him, using him and betraying him then acting as if she’s done nothing wrong when he recovers from the near fatal wounds he received because of her mind you, only for him to proclaim his undying love of her when he sees her”, searching my eyes, “I see, how far did you make it before you had to pound out the shanks there”, she chuckled as she took an apple making her way to her reading chair”. “This isn’t funny Kala, I was happy for him, happy he had found someone to love, someone that could bring some happiness into his life and then she does this and he still loves her”, shaking my head as I apply the frost spell to the canvassed meat. “She isn’t worthy of him”. Walking over and putting them in the bag with the frozen dough, “he’s leaving tomorrow, most likely to return to her”, sighing I make my way to the bathroom, “I’m going to take a hot scented bath before I finish the book you said contained happiness, yet I can’t seem to find even a shred of it”.  Looking up at me from her book, “No happiness you say, what about Carver finally making his own way and joining the Templars, what about Fenris learning to read and Merrill, with her naivety that certainly puts a smile on anyone’s face”, placing her book in her lap, “Let’s not forget the fact that he returned his Mother’s estate to her and was able to grant her some happiness before she passed”. My eyes blowing wide open, “Passed, she didn’t just pass away in her sleep Kala, she was murdered by a fucking lunatic and died in his arms, that good for nothing Gramática real didn’t even give him time to mourn his own Mother, none of them did even his own Uncle accused him of the deed”. I spit on the floor, “None of them deserve him”. Entering the bathroom and closing the door I begin filling the tub, pouring in a liberal amount of Lavender-Lemon oil into the water. Removing my clothing I raise my left arm looking at the reflection of the mark Padua placed on my skin before I had left in the mirror, running my fingers over his wing that curled onto my lower ribs. If only I had stayed, I couldn’t blame anyone but myself for what he has had to endure, I could only hope he was truly happy with his Pirate Queen. Dropping my arm I step into the tub and sink into the water allowing the scent of the oil to sooth me. Exiting the bathroom I noticed Kala had already turned in for the night unless, looking over to where she kept her violin noticing it gone, she must’ve decided to have one last night of merriment before we left. Returning to my room I resume reading the cursed book that made up Garret Hawke’s existence.


	15. Leaving Haven

Closing the book I couldn’t keep my thoughts from scattering like snowflakes caught in a gust of wind. He was the Viscount of Kirkwall, the Gramática real left him there after he helped her obtain a ship to call her own, she had refused his offer to stay with him. He even told her she would always be welcome to seek safe harbor in Kirkwall before she left. His friend Anders had blown the Chantry to smithereens with Grand Cleric Elthina along with many other innocent lives not named within its walls. At least Garret had ended his existence for the act before being confronted with Orsino and Meredith’s tyrannical ranting tantrums. Opening the book again I looked at the dates, a little over two years ago. How long had it been since he had seen her, was that where he was heading when I first saw him. Her homeland of Rivain to search for her or, was he truly contemplating giving up and allowing the fish to finish off what was left of him as he said, they had taken so much and yet he still continued to give of himself. Leaving my room I started a pot of coffee and manifested a plate of Danish for when Kala awakened, opening the door I give a low whistle and see two striders approach, walking out to pat each and thanking them for coming I begin to secure the bags of supplies to their backs, being mindful to keep the loads balanced. Once I was done I went back into the cabin to pour myself a cup of coffee. Sitting in the chair closest to the hearth I drop my head back releasing a heavy sigh. I hadn’t slept since I began reading that book and, I was certainly looking forward to the chance of killing something or rather many somethings. Bringing my head up I reach for my coffee as Kala’s door opens and she approaches eyeing me, “I take it you’re going to be catching up on lost sleep as soon as we get set on our path”, she asks getting herself some coffee and sitting across from me taking up a Danish. Lowering my cup from my mouth, “mmm, yes and I still found no happiness within the”, pointing to the book I had laid on the table, “pages of that cursed thing”. Licking the fruit filling that had made it onto her hand Kala looked at me, “really, not even the part where he’s no longer with the poisonous fish as you dubbed her”, one of her eyebrows coming up. Snorting at her, I shake my head, “though they are not together his heart is still hers, even granting her safe harbor in Kirkwall should she seek it”. Taking the last drink of my coffee I stand taking my cup to the sink and washing it, turning around to face her, “it makes little difference at this point, if I had not left he would not have had to endure any of that”. Walking into my room I will my armor and weapons in place over the tunic and leggings I wore. Looking around the room to make sure everything was cleaned I turned and exited the room. “I’m heading to the stables to get the supply horses secured to my mount”, I say as I leave the cabin.  

 

Approaching the stables with the supply horses in tow I notice Master Dennet leading the black Charger that had answered my call the night I met Garret Hawke. “Good morning Master Dennet, thank you for taking care of him for me”, draping the lead he held in his hand over the steeds neck, “It’s me who should be thanking you, he’s unlike any I’ve handled before, if you don’t mind me asking, where’d you acquire him”, smiling up to the steed as I pat his massive shoulder, “I can’t say with honesty that it was I who acquired him it was more of him claiming me”. With a small laugh I take the leads from the two Striders and begin securing them to the saddle. Master Dennet’s laugh fading as walked back to the stables, “well if any more like him make to claim ya be sure to bring them back with ya”, laughing with him “I will do just that, you have my word”. “And who is the lucky fellow that has claimed you, Ms. Ash”, turning my head to face him, going back to pet the steed again who had also turned his head to face the voice as well, “that would be this lucky fellow right here”, giving his shoulder a couple of pats I walked in front of him, as he lowered his head before mine, I placed my face to his, giving him a kiss between his eyes and petting down to his nose. “Are you as ready as I am”? The Charger nodding his head, prancing with his front hooves to show he was indeed ready. Dennet appearing again with Garret’s horse, “everything’s set for ya Lord Hawke”. “Just Hawke Master Dennet, I haven’t been addressed as such in over a year and I find myself enjoying just being Hawke again”, Dennet nods his head once, “then just Dennet will do for me”, making his way back to the stables, “Ms. Ash, Ms. Ash, wait you can’t leave yet”, turning my attention to Bryron’s voice as he and Ailis ran up to me. Kneeling down I catch them both in my arms, “I must admit I feel honored you two would see me off but, you should still be in your beds at this hour, what’s brought you out this early”? Ailis brings her hand out of her cloak holding out her doll, Celeste, “I wanted you take her with you, that way you don’t have to sleep alone and so you have to come back to bring her home”, looking at the doll and at her, reaching out running my hand over the dolls hair made of wool yarn. “If she comes with me who will you sleep with so you’re not alone”, straightening her shoulders but briefly dropping her eyes, “I will sleep without her but, Momma said I could sleep with her if you agree to take Celeste with you”, taking her into my arms, “I would be honored to share my bedroll with Celeste as well as promise her safe return to her Momma”, hugging her to me, letting go I stand putting the doll in the crook of my arm. “Maker, you really are a warrior”, Byron exclaimed as he ran his hand over my armored arm, nodding once and looking at him, “I am, I have trained long and hard to be so”, noticing the others were now gathering to get their mounts I look at the siblings in front of me, “You two should get back to your beds, you can get at least two more hours of sleep before you need to up for school”, bending down I place a kiss on each of their heads and watch as they make their way towards their house. Kala already on her mount looks down at me with a question her eyes, raising the doll for her to see it, “she wanted me to take Celeste with me so that I have to bring her back”, stowing the doll in my saddlebag I pull myself up into my saddle. “The children will all miss you Ash, especially little Ailis”. Nodding my head, “I know, I just wished none of this were necessary”, looking out to the horizon and back to her, “but it is, and I must do what I can to make it better for them”.  Falling in behind Lethan so that the supply horses were in the back I let the steed keep pace as we left Haven.


	16. Our Path Set

Heading Northeast out of Haven, our party settled in as Maxwell explained our route and objectives at each location we were traveling to. “We’re going to the Stormcoast first so that with any luck we will be accompanied by the Mages that are currently indentured to Magister Alexius when we return to Haven, though I would have preferred the help of the Templars in closing the Breach I cannot in good conscience leave anyone indentured to a Tevinter Magister. We will be traveling north on the Imperial Highway then heading east on the North road and back north once we are between West Hill and Highever, our scouts camp is located westward of Highever along the coast of the Waking Sea, there we will meet up with a mercenary group that call themselves the Chargers led by one the Iron Bull, I’ve been told he’s Qunari”, looking back to Garret who was directly behind him, “that won’t be a problem will it”, Garret adjusting in his saddle, shaking his head, “honestly I found the Qunari to be a respectable and honorable people overall, it’s when they invade my homeland that there are problems”. Maxwell facing forward again with a slight nod, “there has also been a report that some of our men have gone missing and as such I would like to look for them, Leliana stated she has received information of possible Grey Wardens being in the area, she may have gotten it from Blackwall for all I know, but we will see what we can find to sate her curiosity”, turning his head to look at Cassandra then back to the rest of the party. “I would like to reach our scouts camp within four days and as such we will not be stopping for afternoon meals, I trust everyone has enough rations readily available to them. I would also like for us to be back on route from our campsites along the way within an hour of dawn, the quicker we get there, the quicker we can get our goals accomplished and the quicker we can get the Breach closed”. He turned his head looking up as he faced the swirling vortex displayed in the sky. Adjusting his position he faced forward again, “once we leave the Stormcoast we will be traveling southwest through the Bannorn to the River Dane, continuing southward until we reach Lake Calenhad, following it into Redcliffe village. By the time we reach Redcliffe I expect Josephine to have arranged a meeting with the Magister as well as allowing Leliana the time to get some of her agents in place should we need to use more aggressive measures to free the mages. I have planned for us to be away from Haven for six weeks the majority of our time will be spent on the Stormcoast with only 3 days for Redcliffe. That should be long enough for any correspondences with Josephine and Leliana”, looking back at all of us again, “any questions”? Heads begin shaking with murmurs of no’s, a smile appearing on his face as he turns to face forward again, “good, should any of you have suggestions or concerns feel free to share them, we are a team in this.”

“I could get the Templars with Midha’s help if you agree with him, then meet back up with you”, Rasa’s voice carried over my shoulder. Turning my head to look at her, thinking for a moment I nod in response, leaning forward she places a kiss on my cheek, “I’ll be back”, she said as she disappeared from sight. Kala slowing her mount to come along side of me holding out her bedroll that had been secured to the back of her saddle, “time for you to start getting caught up wouldn’t ya say”, taking her bedroll with a weak smile, placing it in front of my saddle I leaned forward draping my upper body over the steeds neck, laying my head on my crossed arms and bringing my feet up behind the saddle, crossing them at the ankle. “Yes”, I sighed looking at her with appreciation in my eyes as she smiled. Watching as she pulled a book from her saddlebag and began reading it I closed my eyes. The motion of the steed’s gate lulling me deeper into sleep as we rode along our route. Coming back to awareness with the agitated motion of my mounts head I open my eyes, brushing the hair out of my face I look over at Kala. She was still reading, an impish grin on her face, sitting up and taking in our surroundings I noticed everyone was looking at me with varying looks, Maxwell and Cassandra faced forward once I made eye contact with them. Garret’s head was tilted to the side with his brows slightly raised, Varric’s eyes were narrowed, his brow furrowed while Lethan’s eyes gleamed with merriment, “Good dreams I take it”, he asked with a slight smile appearing. Looking back over the ones still looking at me, I recall what I had been dreaming about, bringing my eyes back to him, “Good is not the word I would use, but I did get a sense of satisfaction from them”, his soft laughter reaching my ears as I turn my head to look at Kala again. “You could have woken me before I drew attention to myself”, turning her gaze to me slowly shaking her head, “Not with the sleep you’ve missed I couldn’t”, the corners of her mouth turning up as she smiled at me, “although I’m sure everyone is curious as to why a poisonous fish would lay claim to one you would proclaim as your own”, her smile full blown now I drop my gaze to the book she was reading. “Is that what a Gramática real is, a poisonous fish”, Varric’s voice breaks in. Kala nodding her head as she looked him, “Yes, though it is primarily found in the coastal waters around Rivain, it is known for it’s beautiful vibrant colors. Many have fallen victim to its toxins not expecting something so beautiful to be so deadly”, turning her attention back to the book she resumes reading. Not wanting to look at anyone I begin brushing my fingers through the steed’s mane. “The Elvehn of Arlathan believed that a dream brought on by strong emotions could manifest into reality”, my eyes finding Lethan’s, shaking my head, “it was just a dream, and as I said it was not even good one, I would prefer for it to not even exist within my subconscious let alone having it manifest into reality”, looking back to my fingers I continue brushing the horse’s mane. A book appearing in my line of vison, looking over to Kala who was holding it out to me, “I for one haven’t heard your voice laced with such venom in quite some time, perhaps reading that”, tilting her head towards the book in her hand, “will offer more pleasant dreams”, giving a small laugh I take the book looking at the title. “The last book you gave me to read, you claimed it also had happiness in its pages yet, I found none”, nodding her head to the book once again, “do you recall me telling you of the romance serial I started from the same author of the previous book I gave you, well that is the first instalment and believe me it is nothing like the one you’ve already read”, her eyebrows wiggling as she her smile widened. “Wait is that what I think it is”, looking up at Varric I look back to Kala who is also looking at him with one of the biggest smiles I’ve ever seen on her, “It is if you’re thinking it’s your Swords and Shields serial”, he chuckled as he shook his head, “that has got to be the worst thing I’ve ever written, even my publisher would agree along with the lack of profits”. Noticing Cassandra turn her head in our direction I look back to the book in my hands, turning to the first page I begin to read.


	17. On Equal Ground

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *super long chapter here*

Once the Druffalo steaks and gravy were simmering in the pan and the bread set aside to cool I looked around our camp, catching Kala’s attention, “I’m going to get freshened up in the lake would you like to join me”, nodding her head as she stood, “I believe I would, I’ll grab our things”, looking at Cassandra as she sat polishing her shield. “Cassandra, care to join Kala and I as we freshen up before we eat”, pausing in her motions to consider my question, with a resolute nod, “Yes, let me grab my things”, giving the simmering mixture a final stir I noticed Varric look up from his writing, his eyes catching mine, “Varric, would you mind keeping an eye on this for me”, he chuckled as he came over to where I was standing. “I’m not sure I’d be the best choice for that but I’m willing to try, what exactly am I watching for”, he finished as his looked in the pan, “smells good enough to eat by the way, been wondering what you were doing but didn’t want to get in your way”, I felt the smile appear on my face at his words. “Not much really when you see the majority of the surface bubbling just give a few slow stirs with the spoon”, seeing Kala and Cassandra reappear with fresh clothing and bathing bags I place a hand on his shoulder, “We shouldn’t be too long but, should we take more then twenty minutes feel free to slice the bread into quarter inch pieces, and serve yourselves. Try to save some for us, if you can”, bending down I place a light kiss on his cheek causing him to bristle, “Thank you, Varric”, straightening back up I join Kala and Cassandra as we make our way to the waters edge, pausing by one of the supply horses I grab the unused tent Maxwell insisted was not necessary as we only needed three set up. Approaching the lakes edge I see exactly what I’m looking for, Cassandra taking note of the tent in my arms, smiling brightly to her I ask her if she would mind assisting me to hang the canvasing, placing the tent on the ground I untie the rope that bound the tent bundle, handing her one end, I took the other to the tree I had picked. Stretching my arms high I tie the end I held to a branch, walking over to Cassandra and taking the end she still held, her eyes questioning in their curiosity, “I confess, I do not understand what exactly it is you’re doing but, I’m guessing it’s purpose is to allow us privacy”. Securing the other end of the rope to the tree that stood about 5’ apart from the other, I begin unrolling the canvas of the tent, “indeed, though I’m not prudish there are certain things that I would prefer not be seen by anyone who would care to look”, smiling I hand her a corner of the tent, “we’re just going to drape this over the rope, evenly so it doesn’t slide down on either side”.

With our privacy curtain secured I began removing the armor I had not removed in camp along with my tunic and leggings. Hearing Cassandra’s surprise, I look to her. Her eyes on my mark, “That’s a”, she started saying her voice carrying out over the water. “Yes, Cassandra I’m aware of what it is, I have only recently become aware of who it is also a representative of, he however is not aware, and I would prefer it to stay that way”, walking into the water until it reached my hips where I bent my knees submerging my self into to the cool water. “What leads you to believe that he is unaware”, turning around to face Kala with a sad smile, “as Padua explained, the current state of affairs has left him unaware, he does not feel the connection as I do”, one of her brows inching up in uncertainty, “Are you sure about that, I can see where it might be muted a bit but not enough to make him completely unaware”. Sighing I tip my head back to wet my hair, “he may feel an attraction towards me but, nothing more, besides his heart belongs to another”. Making my way to the bank where my bathing supplies were, I retrieve my soap lathering my body down, exchanging the soap for the bottle of oil for my hair, I remove the top of the lemon oil and dispense some into my palm. Walking back out into the water as I massage the oil through the strands of my hair until I can feel the water reach my hips, turning to face Kala and Cassandra as I bend my knees submerging once more until my shoulders are covered. Cassandra’s brows lowered on her brow in concentration as she looks at me, “but, even that is more than nothing, isn’t attraction how relationships start to begin with. No one in their right minds would meet some one and declare their hearts to them”, tipping my head back into the water running my fingers through my hair once more I bring my head up. “I suppose you’re correct in that, but this isn’t a normal connection he and I share, as you know he is the one that would be my Victor, Cassandra. Not just someone that has an attraction for me, he should feel the connection as I do, he should have challenged me the first time we met”, a small laugh escapes as I remember him circling me, smiling I look between her and Kala. “I almost thought he would when he began circling me that night asking what my goal was in trespassing on his camp, I could feel his gaze searing straight through me, stripping me of all worth”. Dropping my head, I make my way to the shore, retrieving a towel I dry off and begin dressing. “His camp, I thought you two met in Haven”, Cassandra’s voice asked as Kala giggled, “Oh, no Cassandra, they met before his journey to Haven, she found him on a cliffside as the sun was setting, from what she shared with me I would say it was a scene straight out of a book, one that Varric would use”, casting her a sharp look, “not funny Kala, it broke my heart seeing him like that, and then you had me read that heinous book about him, you could have told me his belonged to another, when Padua told me that his heart was broken in every way I never imagined it was because he had lost his entire family and his mother that was”. Shaking my head as my voice traied off, I started gathering my belongings, hearing Kala’s sigh, “she no longer holds his heart Ash, she hasn’t for some time. That book was written over two years ago and many things came to light in that time for him, though he was devasted by it, I assure you she no longer has any hold on him”, Kala stated as she began walking back to camp. Following behind her I hear Cassandra, “that is true, when we began our search for him to lead the Inquisition she was the first we investigated as being the primary suspect we would find him with”, a sound of disgust leaving her bringing my head around to look at her, slowing my pace to walk with her. “What do you mean, lead the Inquisition, you have Maxwell at your helm as the Herald”, nodding her head, “we do but we do not have an Inquisitor, the Champion would fit the role perfectly, he has the respect of the Templars as well as the Mages we, the council of the Inquisition that is, all agree that ending this war between them is paramount and the the benefits of Garrett Hawke’s influence would be great”, looking forward I comment, “I see, but from what I understand you began searching for him long before the Conclave was even called”, nodding her head, “that is also true, Leliana and I began our search at the behest of Divine Justinia. It was her plan to start the Inquisition, to restore the chaos that the Chantry’s complacency has caused”, I stopped walking watching her, she stopped as well turning to face me. “You must understand, when Justinia was elected to the Sunburst throne she inherited all the years of the previous Divine’s, she saw the injustices and wanted to correct them, the Conclave being her last recourse that she could publicly be seen actively supporting without causing chaos within the Chantry itself”. Resuming my steps, “Yes, you’re correct on that, and thank you Cassandra I was unaware that Justinia felt that way. I am however not surprised at her tactics, she was a wise woman with a heart of gold”. Smiling Cassandra looked over to me nodding, “that she was Ashani, and I will miss her dearly but, the Maker has called her to his side, I can only pray that she will guide us when he cannot”.

Entering the camp, I noticed that Garrett, Lethan and Maxwell were not to be seen. Varric was sitting on the ground resting back on a boulder writing. “Have you and the others eaten yet”, I ask as I place my belongings inside the flap of my shared tent. “Not yet, Garrett said it would be rude of us to start with out you three, then Lethan agreed so Max and I decided it best to wait, they went to secure the perimeter and get barriers in place for the night”, he said without looking up. Turning my attention to the still unsliced bread I remove it from the pan and cut it into slices, removing the pan of Druffalo and gravy from the fire I begin portioning the food in bowls. Cassandra and Kala exited our shared tent, Cassandra taking up her seat on the tree trunk resuming her polishing, Kala sitting on the ground next to her leaning against the tree pulling her legs up she placed a book on her legs and began reading. Placing spoons in three bowls I had filled taking one into my left hand, balancing one on my left arm next to the one in my hand and taking the third up in my right hand I walked to Cassandra handing that one out to her. Taking the bowl from my hand I reach for the bowl that is balanced beside the one I held in my left, offering it down to Kala, “well I for one would like to be able to clean up as soon as possible so that we aren’t rushed in the morning, if it’s possible I would prefer to have everything repacked that we won’t need before retiring”. Walking over to Varric I extended the last bowl I carried, he took it from me with a smile, “Thanks, I was ready to tear into it when I gave it a taste test. Damn good if ya ask me”. Laughing as I made my way back to fill more bowls, “You’re more than welcome Varric and I’m glad you enjoyed your position as quality controller”, “Not sure what that is exactly but if means being able to taste what you’re cooking I’ll accept the position”, Kala’s snickered, “Oh no you don’t, that’s my position, has been for awhile now and I’m not ready to give it up just like that, not even for you Varric Tethras”. Laughter ensued as they began eating, hearing footsteps approach I see Lethan and Maxwell coming into camp, Maxwell seating himself on the log across from Cassandra and Kala, Lethan walking over to me looking at the bowls I have filled, placing a spoon in a bowl I hold it up for him, taking it he smiles, “Thank you Ash, the perimeter is secure, Garret wished to double check the barriers we placed”. Nodding with smile, “you’re most welcome Lethan and thank you for waiting on us but, it was unnecessary. As I explained to Varric I would like to be able to get as much repacked before retiring so that we can keep the schedule Maxwell has set”. Taking up another bowl I walked over to where Maxwell was seated and held it out to him, taking it from my hand he smiled, “My Thanks”, he began eating, turning I walked back to the food preparation area. Noticing the left-over bread, I decided I would attempt to make a campfire Crumbled Fruit Bake for breakfast, I could cook that tonight and have all the dishes repacked and secured back on the horse before turning in. Making my way over to the horse that held the fruit, cream and eggs I retrieve the ingredients and head back to the what I mentally dub my camp side kitchen, laughing at the thought I place the wild berries into a pot, adding the sugar I go to place it on the grill over the flame only to unceremoniously drop it at the last second when I’m startled, “Couldn’t wait could you, I swear none of you would survive a day in my household. Didn’t your mothers teach any of you proper manners”, Garrett clucking his tongue at everyone who all looked like deer caught in the crosshairs of a hunters bow, many frozen with their spoons halfway to their mouths. Clearing my throat, to get his attention, “In their defense I insisted they eat so that I can get everything cleaned and repacked tonight in order to save time in the morning”, filling another bowl and placing a spoon in it I hand it out to him. Taking it from me he tilts his head to side searching my eyes, one corner of his curling up, “So you would accept responsibility for their poor manners then”, lifting one of his eyebrows up in question. Locking my eyes to his, straightening my shoulders and lifting my chin a bit, “Yes” I say not looking away or changing my stance. His smile now full even reaching his eyes he gave a huff, “You know the punishment for such rudeness could be quite severe, of course that would also depend on the situation that brought about said behavior”. His eyes searching mine again, “Mother was always sensible and made sure to take everything into consideration before exacting her justice”, looking into his bowl he brought a full spoon to his mouth bringing his eyes back to mine, “mmmm”, he sounded in appreciation, “I believe I’ll withhold any punishment for now”, bristling a bit at his actions as well the mention of his mother I lower my gaze turning my attention back to the pot on the grill. “This really is good, I’ve never tasted anything like it. Do you always cook like this”, his voice catching my attention I watch as he takes another bite, “No, I prefer a proper kitchen to cook in but, I make do with what is available as well making sure to have certain things prepared ahead of time”. Kala’s soft laughter had me turning toward her, “maybe Flissa will allow you back in her kitchen when we get back to Haven”, snorting at her “I don’t know why she ordered me out in the first place I was merely trying to help her in adding a few new dishes to her very limited menu”, Kala doubled over now laughing even more, “yes, a few new dishes. From what I saw you had enough plates to accommodate a new dish daily for two months”. Narrowing my eyes at her I felt my lips pursing, “now you’re just exaggerating there weren’t that many, all she had to do was simply taste them and decide which she would like, instead she started shouting about all the wasted food and how much it all cost then ordered me out only to be followed by her shrieks of having to clean it all”. Huffing in indignation I turn completely to start tearing the remaining bread into the pan I initially used to bake the bread, “It didn’t cost her anything, I personally purchased the food I used, I would’ve cleaned up after myself, as well you know Kalatyth Durra, I am not one to burden anyone with the cost of something I would do nor would I leave behind a mess for them to clean. I accept full responsibility for all of my actions, that woman was just being a complete a shrew”. Huffing again I mix the eggs and a bit of cream in the last clean bowl. “With any luck the Breach will be closed soon, and I can go home”, “but, I thought you were staying with the Inquisition”, Cassandra's voice asked, “I will still assist the Inquisition from our home in Orlais, Kala and Lethan are free to make their own choice, I cannot make it for them”, “Not one for roughing I take it”? Garretts voice interrupted. Stirring the berry compote, I remove it from the flame casting a frost spell on it to cool the contents of the pot, “It’s not that, I enjoy spending time in the field. I just see no need for my continued presence in Haven once the Breach is closed”. “What of the children Ash, do you think they will feel the same as you do”, looking up at Kala as I pour the compote into the bread mixture, “that’s not fair Kala and you know it, even though they are a part of the reason I think it best that I return to Orlais they are not the only reason”. Narrowing her eyes at me, “I see, so what. You’ll just run off to Orlais, work from the shadows, only making your presence known when absolutely necessary just to prevent any lasting bonds from even forming, is that it”?  Dropping my gaze, I place the pan on the grill, gathering up the empty bowls that have somehow made their way back to the board I used to place them on when I unpacked them, walking from the camp toward the lake, “Yes”, I say as I exit the camp.

I begin washing the dishes stacking them up to the side, noticing the canvas still in place I walk to it. Pulling it down I begin to roll it back up when I hear footsteps approaching, instead of allowing myself to be distracted I stand to untie the rope that it hung on, “here let me help you”, Garret voice said softly. I could feel the heat of him as he stood close to my back his hands reaching over mine, dropping my hands I go to take step forward to make my way to untie the opposite side only to be stopped when he placed a hand on my shoulder. “I will miss your presence when you leave Haven, I know that we’ve only just met and it sounds foolish spoken out load but, I find myself needing to tell you anyway”, turning to face him I look at him, “you don’t need to say anything Garrett, I shou”, his brow furrowing, “Stop, just stop, please and let me finish”, closing my mouth as his eyes searched mine, lifting his brows, “will you permit to finish”, nodding my head, “thank you”, bringing his hands up he placed them on my shoulders, lowering my head looking at my hands that I was currently wringing in my nervousness, this is foolish I thought to myself, with a sigh I stop wringing them to simply join them in front of me. His thumb, now under my chin bringing my face back up so I’m looking at him again, a small smile forming on his lips as I watch his mouth. My eyes finally reaching his, “As I was saying before you decided to make for another one of your escapes”, I opened my mouth to tell him I wasn’t escaping but with his brow line going up and the tilt of his head I closed it, dropping my shoulders in resignation, his thumb now rubbing my jaw line while his hand wrapped around my neck. “You’re quite good at that by the way”, he said with smile, shifting my weight I huff and attempt to turn my head to look at the lake, but his hand held my head firm in place leaving me no recourse but to look at him, so I did. “Ashani, I’m but a broken shell of the man I once was”, seeing the protest on my face, he shook his head, “I know what I am now even if I didn’t know then, although at the time I thought I did. At one point I thought I had everything and anything a person would want, I thought myself finally in a position that I could give a person all that I had to give”, shaking his head, closing his eyes briefly only to look back at me, “that was until everything crumbled leaving me with absolutely nothing”, “Garr”, placing a finger over my mouth, “You said you’d let me finish”, nodding my head he lowered his hand back to my shoulder, maintaining his hold on my neck with the other his thumb began to move on my jawline again. “I left Kirkwall within months of being named their Viscount, it was made abundantly clear to me that even though I had been foolish enough to give my heart to someone that ended up being completely unworthy of it I was still considered quite the catch to any single member of nobility women and men alike and that they could overlook any of my proclivities as well as any of my less than noble deeds I performed or would perform in the future so long as they could be the one I would name as my Viscountess or Consort”, my lip curling in disgust the more he spoke, his thumb made it’s way to my lower lip as he ran his thumb over its surface, his eyes watching where his touched, I inhaled sharply as my mouth opened slightly, I was frozen in place by his touch. I began to panic trying to turn my head to look at the lake, his thumb then caressed my cheek where he brought it to rest in front of my ear. “That’s a much better look than the one you just had”, my eyes flashing to his, he smiled, “what, it’s the truth and I feel badly for putting such a look on you”, giving him a look that promised retribution he gave a small laugh, “You can properly punish me later, I promise”, shifting my weight, “You thi”, bringing his hand back up to place his fingers over my mouth, “Ah, ah, ah I’m not finished”, huffing at him I cross my arms over my chest. “I thought it best just to leave so I did, only keeping up correspondence with Bran enough to know of any major changes within the city. I had no set destination in mind I just wanted to take in and experience all I could before I couldn’t. I eventually found myself on a cliffside looking out into the horizon debating on whether or not I should return to Kirkwall and settle for one of the less lecherous members of nobility to appease everyone or if I should simply walk off the cliff saving myself from such a fate, that was until I heard a voice behind me asking if I got that lost often”, his smile genuine as his eyes scanned my face coming back to my eyes, “it’s as if you stepped out of thin air, clearly you weren’t easily intimidated, nor were you a vapid senseless doll”, he shifted his weight, closing his eyes he placed his forehead to mine, “even though I didn’t know your name or anything about you outside that you had been betrayed and heading to Haven I did know that somehow my destiny was tied to you. Then the next time I see you, you’re accosted by a pair of children that are chastising you for missing school only to find myself inserting my big foot into my rather large mouth”, leaning back so he could he could look into my eyes, “that night I met Kala at the Singing Maiden, she truly loves you, I hope you’re aware of that”, searching his eyes I nod, “I’m”, his fingers stop my words again, “she spoke of you, told Varric and I many stories of the adventures the two of have been on while having drinks with us, playing cards. I admit that once she become slightly intoxicated I became less than noble and began asking questions about you, questions you would most likely not like answered for you”, his head falling back briefly as he sighed, looking back to me, “she came back to the Maiden the next night, it was the same day that you closed your door on my face after I had asked you to join me for lunch, once again I found myself asking questions of your sister that I should not have, I took advantage of her state to learn things about you that I’m certain you would not share willingly. I’m not proud of the fact but, there it is, Varric and I were the only one’s present, neither of us will betray her confidences nor wish to cause you any discomfort or embarrassment”, searching his eyes I can’t help but wonder what she had said to them, what questions he would have asked her and why she hadn’t told me of them. I knew regardless of how much she had to drink she did not forget nor loose control of herself in the manner he was referring to. “I will leave you to ask her about it should you choose to”, both of his hands now around my neck as his thumbs caress my cheeks, “to finish what I feel needs to be said, I”, closing his eyes briefly and opening them again smiling a crooked smile, “this is harder than I thought it would be, I thought I had enough time so that you would be at least comfortable around me but after you said you were going to return to Orlais I felt I had no choice but to just put all my cards on the table and let them fall where they may”, shifting his weight again his thumbs stop moving as he just held my face still searching my eyes, “I don’t know what destiny has in store for us but I do know that mine is connected to you, I would like to ask you to give us the time to get to know one other, from each other and not just second hand knowledge from our dwarven friends, I know you spent the day before our departure reading the story that my best friend Varric wrote”, shaking his, “not very flattering that”, his thumbs begin to move again “and I know I have done you a disservice by plying your sister with copious amounts of alcohol in order to get answers about you”, sighing he dropped his hands and took a step back, clearing his throat he spoke “so, can you forgive me of my less than noble actions toward your sister and possibly grant us some time to get to know one another before you return to your home”? I was shocked beyond words, I couldn’t look away from him, “I”, falling back against the tree that was behind me I sat down still looking into his eyes, “I, Garrett though she may have told you things about me that you feel I would not have anyone know or even things that I myself would not even say to you at this point in our relationship with one another. I would be remiss if I didn’t tell there are indeed many more things that have been left unsaid and I feel once you know those things about me it will be you that wants nothing to do with me”, dropping my gaze I look to the water, the moon reflecting off it’s surface. Placing his fingers on my chin he turns my face to him, “is that a yes then”? Shock must have registered on my face as one corner of his mouth came up, “that is the only answer I can come with from what you just said, you did say once I knew the things that you are obviously worried about me learning implying that you do intend on telling me, you also said at this point in our relationship”, his smile growing fuller as his thumb traced my cheek, “I’m not opposed to us having a relationship but, from my understanding as a Rajasha to the blades of Truth there are certain requirements that must be met before we could truly enter into a relationship”, narrowing my eyes at him, “there are many different types of intimate relationships Bird of Prey and not all of them are sexual”, his smile growing even broader, “I stand, or rather squat”, indicating to his position next to me, “corrected, so then it’s only should I wish to enter into a sexual relationship with you that I would be required to challenge you to one on one combat”? “No”, his brows shooting up his forehead, “No, meaning we could enter into a sexual relationship without me challenging you to combat”, shaking my head, “No, Garrett that’s not what I mean, what I mean to say is that to challenge me is more than entering into a sexual relationship with me, it’s becoming my Victor should you meet the requirements to have my blades submit to you, and I becoming your Maiden to claim, which upon doing so I become your Matron and remain such for all time, our souls would become one never to be separate again”. “So, it’s like marriage then”? Half laughing, I look back to the water, “if that is what you prefer to call it, yes”. Feeling him sit next to me, taking my hand into his own, “I can live with that, though I’m not ready to get married just yet, we barley know each other after all”, a very un-lady like snort erupts from me as I turn my head to look at him, he’s looking at our hands, mine placed in his while he begins tracing unseen patterns with the finger of his other hand. He looks up to me. “You still haven’t answered my question Ashani, will you grant us some time so that we can get to know one another”, searching his eyes I see the vulnerability they hold because of what he shared with me, he’s as frightened as I am of this. “Yes, Garrett Hawke I will allow us the time to get to know another”, turning so his body is facing towards mine he brings his hand that isn’t holding mine up to my face cupping my cheek, his smile so full and bright it shines in his eyes, “Good, and no more escaping either. I hate running or busting in doors but if you force me to I will”. Laughing at him shaking my head, “I make no promises of not escaping Bird of Prey there may be times when I feel the need time to gather my thoughts”, his smile falling into a pout but his eyes still held their shine, “then you will learn to gather them around me, even if I have to bust in your door and pin you down while you do so”, laughing again, “you sound rather confident that you could even catch me let alone pin me down”, standing I go to untie the other end of the rope to finish tying up the tent. “SHIT! Damnit”, Garrett was up grabbing a hold of me, “what, what is it, what happened”, looking up at him, “I forgot about breakfast it’s ruined by now”, grabbing ahold of the rope I begin pulling at it to rip it loose from the branch, Garretts hands fall on my shoulders causing me to stop my efforts, “Stop, I’ll take care of this and bring the dishes back, you go see if you can salvage anything”, turning to him, “Are you sure I don’t mind taking care of this, and there is assuredly nothing worth salvaging, I’ll just have to make something else to replace it”, “I’m sure”, he said walking over to the branch I was mutilating, untying the rope and walking over to the tent to secure it. “I’m taking the dishes back with me, you have the tent to contend with”. Making my way back to the stack of dishes I pick them up and head to the camp.   


End file.
